Crossover
by Wing Moon
Summary: Crossdressing! Sakura crossdress to prove her father that she worth it. She goes to her brother all Boy school...but there a risk. Plesae R&R! Better story! Mainly SakuSyao Other couples are slightly SakuJosh and SakuYume
1. Dressing for More

I don't own Cardcaptors or CCS.

!WARNING! Tomoyo and almost all the girls in CCS or CC except for Sakura and Meilin are boys. So if I said "Tomoyo blushed while he saw Sakura yawn." It is not Yoai! I just need more boys .

R&R please and Enjoy!

**9/18/08**

**Hello, anyways I am editing all my work before continuing the story. Sorry to everyone that looking forward for Chapter 26 it still a work in progress. Anyways enjoy the edit chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Thank you to my editor (beta-reader) Yatsuiko-chan.**

**1/6/11**

**I am rereading my chapters see how I can finish my story. Anyways I don't know how you guys did it but I will apologize now and thank both FlyFly and rosedreamer101 for pointing out the 'center' style thing. So I changed it back to Align. Also I spelled 'Cardcaptors' right. **

Cross_over_

By: Wing Moon

Chapter 1: Dressing for More

I woke up that morning with a groan... man I'm so tired!

But I still have to wake up since my brother is going to a new school today. I crept downstairs to check if he was leaving. I know that my dad will be there to see him off. He only does that for _him_. Dad wanted to have two boys but was unlucky so he got a girl and... Mom also died because of me. My dad believes that it's my fault that she died. He believes that if I wasn't alive then my mom would have live.

Touya, my brother, doesn't blame me but Dad does and it counts. I feel so hurt and jealous whenever I see my Dad and my brother having fun. Whenever I try something to impress him... it just makes things worse.

"SAKURA WAKE UP! YOUR BROTHER IS GOING AWAY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE AND SAY GOODBYE!" yelled my dad.

I went downstairs and hugged my brother.

"Take care Midget" said Touya with his usual impish smile. Being angry with his usual teasing, I stepped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain. I immediately gave him a kiss on his cheek as he jumped around with his 'uninjured' foot.

"Bye Big Foot" I said. Dad's face contorted into a frown. "Sorry"

Touya leaned over and whispered "I wished I could take you but it's only for boys." I smiled at his brotherly comment. "It's ok."

Ring...Ring...

"I'll get it!" I said, running to get the door.

When I opened it, I was given a bear hug as a greeting. It only meant one thing... its Tomoyo. He is the kind of best friend/cousin you'll really, really want... except for his hugs. It's just too tight and sudden.

"How's my favorite cousin in the world?" he said with a huge smile.

"Dead" I said trying to get free from his grasp.

He laughed nervously and took off his arms around me. Tomoyo had always wanted a sibling and he doesn't care which gender, that's why I like him.

"Where's Mr. Tall and Protective?" said Tomoyo as he winked at me.

I laughed and directed him to Touya. He always said that about Touya. Ever since I met a boy (who was my neighbor), he had been over protective of me. If he ever see me near a boy, he would jump in between me and the boy as if I'm some kind of little girl who needs a body guard.

Anyways, Dad smiled and started talking to Tomoyo. I was about to go upstairs when I heard the door bell again. I went to get it and saw a man.

"May I help you, sir?" I asked politely.

"Yes, little lady, is there a Touya in this house?" he said.

I was about to answer when I heard Touya talk. "Coach?"

"Touya" said the man that I think was from Touya's old school.

I was left a little confused and my head started to hurt.

"Sakura, go upstairs" ordered my Dad.

I was kind of angry to go upstairs but I still did. I went into my room and dropped on my bed.

"I wish I was a boy" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I heard a YES and then a roar of cheers and I went back downstairs.

Well, really, I went until I could see my brother, cousin, Dad and the man.

"Congratulations on making it to the team, Touya!" Tomoyo said.

"Yup, I know!" said Touya with a huge smile.

"Are you happy, Mr. Kinomoto?" asked the man, looking at Dad.

"Yeah, at least my boy is smart." said my Dad.

I felt something hot on my cheeks...tears. There was a long pause and my brother was about to say something but Tomoyo beat him to it.

"Oh, look at the time! We should be going or our plane will leave before we get there." said Tomoyo giving a small smile and then went straight to the door.

I went back to my room and looked out the window. Tomoyo's car was starting to pull away so I just waved. I don't know how but Tomoyo and Touya saw and waved back. I felt it again...tears. The only people who understood me were going away...where they're gender ruled... an all boys school. I heard my Dad's voice and the other man.

Then they were gone.

I stood next to the mirror and started to cry again...pathetic?

"If only I was a boy." I said with a huge sigh. "Then I could belong in my Dad's world... to this world."

Then I was struck with an idea, a very crazy idea... why not cross-dress as a boy and show my Dad what I've got? I can even pretend to run away so it will work... well it's kind of true that I will run away but, still, it's CRAZY!

But… I looked out the window and then I thought... OK I'll do it but I can I take the chance to run away or should I just pretend to die. Besides, it doesn't matter to my Dad if I'm alive or not... so why not?

Then I thought of Tomoyo and Touya... wouldn't they be sad? Nah. I would just be a pain in a neck for them but they'll still be nice to me when I was still me….it doesn't matter they won't mind that I'm gone.

"JUST DO IT!" said a voice.

"WHO'S THERE?" I asked.

"JUST DO IT" repeated the voice. I didn't know if I was turning crazy or something but as one quote said: 'even if the voices inside my head aren't true, they have pretty good ideas'.

So I went to my brother's room and saw the things I needed: male clothes, scissors and a copy of the all boys school form. I was ready to go through with the plan and when it was done, boy, I really looked like a boy. I looked all the same but I had an almost bald head. I had on shorts and a t-shirt with a basket ball on it.

Now, to fill up the form!

I chose a different name...duh but was from someone who was very close to be that left the neighbor when I was young. Even some of the information such as my address and age were made up!

Finished!

I hastily wrote a letter for my dad. Knowing that there's still more things to do, I got my bag and put the letter on the table.

Then I left... because I must prove to the world, and especially to Dad, that I was worth it.

TBC…

**Auther note: How was it? Well please review if you want more! **

**Chapter 2...Coming out on June 30! If I get reviews!**


	2. Names and School

I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD.

Thanks for the reviews!

Reviewers

Jessi: Thanks. Oh you'll find out now. .

izumi: So what? I don't care! Only ten more people say that it counts for me. Other then that I think your just jealous so if you don't have anything nice to say. Then leave please!

Animefreakkagome: Sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing!

dbzgtfan2004- Thanks for reviewing!

Krimson Fallen Angel of Heaven- Thanks for reviewing!

**9/27/08**

**Another chapter edited from thanks to my editor (beta-reader) Yatsuiko-chan.**

**1/6/11**

**I don't know what to do with the capital letters for yelling. I might change it but I not so sure. I think though two my beta readers complained about it. I wouldn't mind changing it but how else would I have proof that I was ignorant and stupid when I was young. I want something to compare my other stories too…so I still think about it. I hope it is not to disturbing. **

Chapter 2: Names and School

I stood in awe, not even moving my legs to get off the side street. There was, right in front of me, the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was about four floors high. It looked new yet it had a little touch of oldness on it. It even had flowers growing from the side of the building.

WOW! Boys are so lucky... no wonder Touya and Tomoyo really wanted to go to this school. If I remember correctly, my brother said this is the smartest school ever.

Gulp, here goes nothing... good luck Sakura.

When I went in, I was in my 'awe state' again. It was more beautiful inside!

"May I help you, Sir?" said a woman in the front decks.

"Yes, please. Where can I find my room?" I said. I was so shy I think I said the wrong thing.

The woman laughed, "Well, you're a well mannered boy. Can you me show your form?"

I turned red and immediately fumbled for my form inside my bag. "Yes, sorry" I said with my head bowed slightly.

The woman laughed again and read the information. She then put the information in her computer and then, another paper appeared from nowhere!

"Here you go, Sir," she said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thank you," I said.

I looked for my room. And when I finally found it, I gasped in shock. I saw a familiar raven haired boy...Tomoyo. When I got closer, there seemed to be something different of him... like coldness.

That's stupid... it can't be...it just can't. My favorite cousin being this unfriendly? No Way!

"Who's there?" said Tomoyo... coldly!

"Umm" I said. I was too shocked to say anything.

"Well 'Umm' can you get out for a while I need some time alone." Said Tomoyo, not even bothering to look up.

I just stood there for a minute... why is he acting like this? Nevertheless, I didn't want to make an enemy especially with my own cousin so I turned around to leave. But then a boy appeared in front of me, blocking the way. He had chocolate brown hair and...

"Well, will you move?" said the boy coldly.

Why are the boys being so cold today?

"Syaoran, be nice!" said another boy from behind him.

"Whatever, Hiiragizawa" said Syaoran. Well, I think that's what he called him.

Then I saw a blue hair boy with glasses starting to argue with the other boy.

Before anything else happened, I bowed. I think I scared the three boys because they all jumped.

"I'm Sorry. I'll ask for another room." I said still in bowing form.

The blue head boy who they called Hiiragizawa...I think said,

"No, it's OK you can stay! Syaoran was just being shy and stupid! He is often this cold. Don't mind him so..."

Before Hiiragizawa could, finish there was a big SMACK! I saw Syaoran clenching his fist and smirking.

"You didn't see that coming, huh Blue?" yelled Syaoran.

Then the fight started all over again... OK boys are weird.

"Well my name is Eriol and the cold person up here is Syaoran." Introduced Eriol. He dodged a hit as he said, "What's your name?"

"Tomoyo" said Tomoyo coolly.

I tried not to punch him but I had an urge to. WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY COUSIN?

However, I just stared at him and then I went back to Eriol and Syaoran.

"My name is Netto Kickers. Nice to meet you guys. I hope we'll become great friends!" I said with a huge smile.

At least Eriol was trying to be the nice.

"But we're already friends! Right, Syaoran?" said Eriol with a smile.

Syaoran shrugged and then turn around in his bed. Then I heard another SMACK

but this time from Eriol.

"Syaoran!" said Eriol with a frown. "You're lucky he said it first! Usual we are the once who have say it. This is a win-win opportunity! He's being NICE for crying out loud!" said Eriol. He looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

I blushed at his comment but I didn't want to bother them so I got up and left.

Before I reached the stairs, I heard a SMACK and Eriol voice screaming

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! NOW HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU IDIOT!"

I wanted to go back and say it wasn't his fault but I thought that maybe they wanted to be alone. I explored every floor, bumping into teacher and apologizing. They seem to be impressed about it and said it was OK. I don't know why they were impressed but I like it.

When I got outside, I took a deep breath just to cough and it seems to smell like... SMOKE!

I started to run where I smelled it and almost tripped... I SAW MY BROTHER SMOKING!

"TOUYA" I yelled.

I knew one thing before my brother turned around. It's going to be a long year and I know that my live will be changed forever.

_**To be continued...**_

_**REVEIW PLEASE! I'm sorry I updated so late! I was on vacation and was busy getting back to school.**_


	3. Sibling battle Part 1

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Empresscherryblossom- Thank you!**

**Diane- Thanks you!**

**Heiri Sakura****- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Oh and thank you again I think I wrote it write this time (you said, "check you wording... like past, present, future tenses and the making sure the conjunctions are right... we're we are/ he's he is…"). Just tell me if I did it again and I'll try to write it better in the next chapter.**

**10/6/08**

**Chapter edited. **

Chapter 3: Sibling battle Part 1

When I got outside, I took a deep breath just to suddenly cough because of the sudden change of atmosphere. It seems to smell like...SMOKE!

I thought there was a fire or something, so I started to run where I smelled it and almost tripped... I SAW MY BROTHER SMOKING!

"TOUYA!" I yelled.

I knew one thing before my brother turned around. It's going to be a long year and I know that my live will be changed forever.

Touya looked at me and gave me death glare before taking the cigarette out his mouth and dropping it on the floor.

"Who are you, midget?" he asked while walking towards me

"Netto Kickers nice to meet you…Sir." I said stepping back slowly while Touya came closer to me.

"Humph… Netto is it? Let just get one thing straight I don't like people getting into my business so… stay away from me." said Touya.

He suddenly stopped as his eye which had cold glare in them slowly widened."Sakura" I jumped out my skin…TOUYA FOUND OUT WHO I WAS!

"NO! I'M NETTO! NOT SAKURA! WRONG PERSON!" I yelled waving my hand in front of me.

Before Touya could answer, I turned and did a mad dash.

"SAKURA!" yelled Touya before the only sound I could hear is my heavy breathing.

I sat down while trying to get my breath back. When I got my strength back, I started to walk slowly towards my room…

"Netto?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned around to face Eriol and a very angry Syaoran. I stared at them for a while and then stepped back a little bit.

"Netto, what happened?"

Eriol opened the door slowly just in case Tomoyo was inside sleeping. I told Eriol what happened (not including the part when Touya said "Sakura") and he said he knew the guy but didn't know that he smoked. While all of this was happening, Syaoran didn't comment though he sounded interested.

Eriol also remembered something else: that Touya was the cousin of Tomoyo. He also remembered that Touya had a sister whose name he could not remember. I jumped a little when he told me this. I think Syaoran noticed but didn't say anything while Eriol was blissfully unaware of my sudden jumpiness.

Anyways, as we entered the room, we saw something that made me almost run out the door.

"Eriol, right?" said Touya as he lay on Tomoyo's bed. Also, Tomoyo was sitting on Eriol's side of the bed with a I-know-something grin.

"Yea, what do you want?" asked Eriol…coldly! Why _do_ they talk like that?

OK, things were getting scary yet interesting at the same time as I looked around the room as no one said anything before Touya broke it.

"Nothing, just wondering why my rival suddenly came to this school. That's all." said Touya, now getting off the bed.

Touya started walking towards us and stopped beside me. He whispered so only I can hear, "Sakura I'm glad you're alright but please never do that for your punishment I'm going to be you rival. Don't worry sis, your secret is safe with me and Tomoyo."

I was too dumbfounded to even response. Touya smiled at this and pushed Syaoran aside as he growled at him. Tomoyo looked at all of us then grinned at me.

He said, "You better sleep with one eye opened, Netto. Touya is going to get you…"

I groaned while I went to a bed and flopped down. Once I felt the softness of the bed, I fell asleep.

I felt something touch my face. I opened my eyes to look right into a very…VERY … VERY large spider. I yelled and jumped so I landed on the floor.

"What the…" said Syaoran but froze when he saw the spider. "Don't move"

"Like I would..." I said, glancing at Syaoran.

Syaoran slowly got out off his bed and approached the spider. He grinned(which scared me since it was the first time I saw him grin) and took the spider in his hand.

"There…there, don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said while movingslowly towards… Eriol's BED!

"Syaoran!" I whispered harshly, which freaked me out too. Their attitudes are slowly rubbing into me!

He ignored me while he slowly put the spider down on Eriol pillow.

"Mommy I want more cookies please…" said Eriol.

I wonder what he was dreaming about...

Eriol rolled over and put his hand on the spider. Syaoran and my face were pale but for two different reasons. Mine was definitely out of fear.

"Mommy you feel like hair" said Eriol and suddenly opened his eyes.

Blood drained from his face as he came face to face with that... thingy.

"Spider!" roared Eriol, jumping up.

Syaoran burst into a hiccup laughter. I couldn't help but laugh too even though I was scared. The only thing that made me stop laughing was when Syaoran turned on the lights and took the spider. He then let it outside.

I noticed the fact that Tomoyo wasn't there. I sighed and knew that it was going to take everything I had to keep my identity a secret.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry again for taking so long!**

**Also there is a reason I made Touya found out and Tomoyo too. So don't worry I aiming for a least 25 chapters so don't think I'm rushing things.**

**Also I want to make this a SxS couple. Do you want that or should I leave it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Sibling battle Part 2

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**cherryblossomchick12- Thank you **

**RM - Thank you **

**Miya Miho- Thank you **

**tenshi tsuki - Sure thing! SxS couple it is Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yunyun - Sure thing too. SxS couple it is Thanks for reviewing**

**Edited 10/27/08**

Chapter 4: Sibling battle Part 2

I looked around nervously. I didn't see any empty seat except one near my brother. I would rather eat my lunch eating up than sit next to him. I was about to sit next to my brother when I saw Eriol waving at me. I smiled and started walking towards him. When I reached him, I saw Syaoran and two more boys with him.

One was blonde with some of his hair covering his eye. Also, he had green eyes (well I guess that even though you couldn't see the other eye). He wore a shirt and on top of that he wore a button less shirt. He wore a belt with a eagle head on it. He wore baggy pants. He planted a smiled on his face, bowed, grabbed my hand and KISSED it. Yes, you heard right…KISSED it!

"Milady" he said.

All the boys and me were agape and then everyone laughed (well I laughed fretfully).

The other boy had red hair which went in all directions, untamed and wild. He wore a head band with a symbol that I wasn't sure of the meaning. He also has gold eyes which looked like they were looking into my soul. He wore a shirt on top of a shirt with the first one rip on the sleeves. He wore baggy pants, too. He looked at me, made a noise and sat down.

Eriol put his arms around the two newcomers and gave me a big smile. Even Syaoran did somewhat smiled.

"Netto meet our two best friends! The blonde one is a lady man; his name is Josh. Red head which is not fire but Syaoran's twin OW! Yume." Eriol said smiling from ear to ear even though Yume and Syaoran punched him on both sides.

The two boys pushed Eriol off them and smirked at Syaoran. The first one who kissed my hand spoke first.

"How have you been, milord?" said Josh with a mock tone.

I looked at the two and sighed with relief…he was just joking earlier when he kissed my hand. I was too deep in thought that I didn't see the other guys sit down.

"Earth to Netto! Still in this world, dude?" said a voice.

My thoughts were shaken by the voice. I landed on earth with my legs safely on ground.

"Huh?" I said, blankly looking at Eriol.

Eriol looked at me strangely and went back the table and went back to the conversation.

"So, are you guys still going to the basketball tryout?" said Eriol.

I looked at them blankly and tilted my head.

"Netto... what's wrong?" said Eriol.

"Um… do you have to try out for a sport?" I said.

All of them looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Of course you do! What man doesn't know a sport?" laughed Josh.

I felt my faces becoming red.

"Netto, you OK?" asked Eriol.

I looked at my food. Since I was done, I got up and started my journey to find my sport.

Doom…...

000

I opened my eyes to meet my brother.

"So you're awake…?" said Touya.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Nurse office"

"Why?"

" 'Cause you fainted"

"How?"

"How am I suppose to know? You close your eyes and sleep unconsciously?" said Touya, annoyed now.

"Not that…why did I faint?" I said equally annoyed.

"'Cause you saw a bunch of men get hit by each other." chuckled Touya.

Oh yea…

000

I remember going to look for a sport and I went to football first.

What I saw scared me! Boys hitting each other with their body with full forces! I guess that was what made me faint. Then the next thing I knew I was in the nurse office with my brother.

000

"You know, you could join the basketball team." suggested Touya.

I looked at my brother like he was the craziest person in the world.

"What?" he looked a little surprise that I don't like the thought of joining the basketball team. "Even a girl can play it sis." he added with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine, I'll try it at least I wouldn't be near you." I said.

Touya smiled, "But... where did you get that idea Netto…? I didn't say that."

I stopped on my tracks.

"If you're joining, then there's no way I'm joining!" I yelled.

"Shh... dude I'm the captain and if I have to drag you there then I would." said my brother darkly. "Anyways you have friends joining too! Tomoyo, Four Eyes, Cold Shoulder, Lady Man and Silent Moron or Cold Shoulder 2."

It took me awhile before I knew that he was making fun of Eriol, Syaoran, Josh and Yume.

"Hey, that's mean!" I said.

"I'll take it back if you catch me sis!" yelled Touya gaining speed and starting to run away.

"HEY WAIT TOUYA!" I yelled and started to run. Suddenly, I felt something weird.

I stopped and turned around to see nothing but my shadow. Funny, for a moment there I thought someone was watching me. Shaking off the feeling that someone is following me, I started to run after my brother.

However, what I didn't know was that my brother just let my secret out to one of my deadliest foe.

**TBC**

**Dang that was 3 pages not counting the "I don't own" and thanking the review. This chapter was 3 whole pages…sigh…so do me a favor and thanks me by review please! Hoped you liked this chapter I think I you guy well like the next chapter when the sport comes in and a whole crowd of foes and rivals! Until then…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Blushing and Reschedule

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing it.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Animefreakkagome****- thanks for reviewing**

**Runadaemon****- Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the gammer problem. I checked it this time but if I did it again then tell me. I'm not telling but good guess.**

**Rikku-Tasuki****- Thanks for reviewing.**

**1/6/11**

**So I am editing chapters as I go. I really hope this helps me than it giving me a really big headache. **

Chapter 5: Blushing and Reschedule

I bit my lower lip. I always do that if I'm anxiety or know that I'm in big trouble. Well I think I'm in big trouble now. Well when Touya and I got to the gym it was full of boys. Ok, so that wasn't the problem but they were BIGGER THAN ME! I feel like a midget…also they were practicing shooting hops and stuff and they were so cool! Then I realize that I had no clue what basketball was about with will give me big trouble in the future. Also, when Touya stepped in everyone either gave him a dark glare or started to crowd around him to ask question. Then they looked at me and laughed! I felt smaller. So now I'm sitting on one of the many benches and started to think about my problems. I was deep in thought that when I felt something on my shoulder that I turned around to slap it. Or someone…

When I found out who it was I started to bow.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY SYAORAN!" I said bowing for the fourth time.

"It's ok…" mumble Syaoran as he touched his cheek.

I sat back down feeling really low and then I notice that Syaoran was sitting next to me.

"Um…sorry?" I said looking at him for a second and froze.

I didn't know how cute he looked until now. He had chocolate ruffled hair with looked like sweat was dripping off it. He had nice chestnut eyes with were looking at the gym ground in front of us. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black pants. Which were wet with sweat and were sticking to his muscular chest. I forgot completely that I staring at him that when he looked up I blushed deeply and looked away.

"Netto?" he said looking at me side ways to look at my face better.

"Y-y-es?" I asked looking at him at last.

"Sorry" said Syaoran.

"What for?" I asked.

"For not being nice and stuff…I don't know Ok?" Syaoran said looking away this time.

This time it was my turn to look side ways to see his face.

"Did Eriol make you say that?" I asked.

Syaoran looked up again and then shook his head.

"You're going to join the basketball team, right?" asked Syaoran.

"Um…yea" I said and hopefully it wasn't going to end up where I thought it was going.

"Ok show me what you got." he said.

"You mean play basketball with you?" I said. Syaoran nodded.

I groan is it just me or did my lucky run out the moment I got here.

OOOOOOO

I walked with my arm around Syaoran while we slowly waked to our room. So what happen after I approve to do a game with Syaoran for basketball…? I signed my death. After Syaoran beat me in basketball I told him that I didn't know basketball (or any sport for that matter but I didn't tell him at!). He laughed for like 15 minutes and then taking a break and then started again. He told me that he would teach me and won't tell anyone. There was when I signed my death. He didn't let me go until I got at least one get one basket. Well let just say that it end very bad…very bad that why I have my arm around Syaoran walking slowly to our room. When we got there Eriol and Josh was sitting there looking pissed off.

"What happened to you?" asked Syaoran as he set me down.

"I could ask you the same question." snapped Josh.

"Look we just angry that the coach _again_ reschedule the try outs." said Eriol.

"Tell me one day he doesn't do that..." said Syaoran.

I looked at all three male and asked, "So when the try outs?"

"Next month"

I looked at Syaoran for some unknown reason. Syaoran stared back and winked. OK I liked the old Syaoran the one that didn't seem to talk to anyone or was a 'Cold Shoulder'. Not this one that was going to make my life hell. Why did guys have to know a sport? Couldn't they just know how to sew or something simple? Nope I knew my life was getting a lot worse.

TBC

**Sorry that it's a short chapter! Sorry again b/c I'm not good with romance scene or blushing scene. Anyways please review!**


	6. Emotional breakdown

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**rukz****- Thank you and thank you for reviewing.**

**aNiMeOcHiBi****- Thank you and thank you for reviewing.**

**dbzgtfan2004****- Thank you and thank you for reviewing. Yup! Sakura and Syoaron forever!**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Thank you. Yup but maybe Syoaron know or maybe not. Yup, you get to see what Touya does when he hears the news about Syoaron training Sakura-Netto. Meilin well appear but soon maybe in the 12 or 15 chapters. How Sakura and Yume and Josh are pairs are a secret. Totally! Syoaron will be jealous. Thank you I thought not one was going to comment on the scene. Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 6: Emotional breakdown

I tried so hard to not to burst out laughing but Touya faces was so priceless! It was the second week of my training and I already know Syoaron was giving me a choose die or live his basketball torture. I choose the torture for many reasons.

I still need to prove to my dad what I got and to prove to him that I could be part of world. If I was to prove to him that then I need to blend in, right? Then I need a sport and the new reason was to see my brother faces!

Anyways I like it even though it was torture because I started to get to know Syoaron. We also got to be best friends in the end! Anyways it was a Friday and Syoaron was telling me about his parents and his four sisters. When I was about to ask if Syoaron really hated the way his sister hugged him? Well like a dust ball running straight towards Syoaron. I think Syoaron knew it was coming because without answering my question he stood up and waited. It was only a second but it still was sooooooooo funny!

I saw Touya face with had 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-bloody-moron-who-dares-to-know-or-talk-to-my-little-sister-or-Netto!' and I was about to step in. However, Syoaron took the challenge head on and when Touya was about a meter way from him and going for the kill. Syoaron calmly side-step my brother attack. Then it was war! Syoaron easily side-step my brother attacks but I think that I could side-step my brother when he like his even though he tall as a flag pole.

Ok, maybe not that tall but _he_ was tall. Also, Syoaron seem to be about two to three inch higher than me and also the other the other guys. Anyways, it looked like it would take the rest of the month to make those two stop fight. However, I also fail to notice in a split second a raven hair boy coming towards Touya. Before Syoaron or I knew what happened next Tomoyo came form behind Touya and gave one of his killer hugs.

I think I saw blood…

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Sorry about my dear cousin manner but he became like this sincehe so over protective of Netto. Also seen you're his rival he thought you would hurt his dear friend/brother." said Tomoyo.

This was like second time I wanted to burst out laughing. I don't know where but Tomoyo had Touya sitting next to him like a good obedient dog. Also, he had a leash on him like a really leash like a really dog! Before, I burst out laughing Syoaron beat me to it and start to hiccup as in result. Then I couldn't help it I started to laughing too. Two minute later Tomoyo, Syoaron and me were on the ground laughing our eyes out.

"**SHUT UP**!" roared Touya as his patient ran out.

I was the first to recover.

"But Touya you look so funny!" I said trying not to laugh all over again.

"**S.H.U.T U.P.!**" yelled Touya but I could see a smirk appearing on him face.

Then Tomoyo and Syoaron recovered as Tomoyo started telling about one subject that made me jump out my skin and it was… girls.

"I once had a girl cousin and she so cute! I loved hugging her so much!" said Tomoyo who winked at me and started to hug himself.

"Yup and I hated when our dad ignore and hate her for no reason that it drive her to… suicide." said Touya who's eyes turn dark.

The happy-go-lucky atmosphere that we once had disappeared and everyone eyes were on Touya.

"I tried to give her the attention that might a father and a mother has given but it wasn't enough. My mother died when my sister was born. I guess that why he hates her but still why? I knew he meant no harm but…" said Touya.

Tomoyo eyed me then looked Touya and put his arm around him.

"I know" was all Tomoyo said before looking at me with impassive face.

Syoaron was silent but I think he getting angry. I was total confused and feeling really, really, really and _**really**_ low right now.

"She should of just told me that it was hurting her but no instead she just let it slip by like nothing happened! Then when I leaving I thought she was mad at me because she didn't say goodbye. Then I looked up to her room to see she was waving. Then I waved back I didn't know it going to be last…then she was gone." said Touya as I saw he started to cry.

I never_**ever **_say Touya cry and here he was crying about me.

"That's why…?" asked Syoaron.

I looked at Syoaron and saw that he looking not at disgusted or pity but sympathetic. His chocolate eyes soften as he looked at Touya. He look at Touya like it was his own brother crying in front of him.

"Yes that why I was ass when I came. Dad took the only thing that keeps me there… my sweet sister… Sakura. I'm sorry Syoaron for being mean but she my little baby sister." said Touya.

Then I looked at Syoaron and Touya with had the look that I longed for a father and son or in this case brother and brother love. I wanted someone to love me that much. What am I saying…I have Touya. Big brother and cross-dressed sister love.

OOOOO

"Touya and Syoaron are like twins. They were the best in everything that was thrown at them. That why Syoaron didn't laugh when Touya was crying or Touya didn't care that he crying in front of him. They were only three male he would trust with you Syoaron, Eriol and me. That why when he found out that you were roommates with them he didn't kill them." said Tomoyo as we walked towards the park.

After what happen with Touya crying and all Tomoyo thought it be good to just have alone time. I wanted to go alone but Touya refused and I end up going with my cousin. I looked at him with a dumbfound look. I didn't answer so Tomoyo continue.

"The day you were born…Hahaha… Touya bragged to his friends how cute you were! Not only that he bragged to everyone! He even bragged to me that you so cute that when you turned this age boys were going to go a love-dove on you. Stalking and stuff like that. Then Touya would pause for a moment then run home! Yelling that he left you at home that what if a robber came and kidnapped you because you were so cute." said Tomoyo chuckle for the last sentence.

I looked at Tomoyo complete shocked. When I still didn't say anything Tomoyo continue again.

"When we found out that you ran away and die. Touya went crazy! You should have seen him. When Syoaron greeted him that day Touya beat the living crap out him and Eriol too. That why when Eriol and Syoaron saw Touya at the room that day when we found out about you they gave a darkest glare. After that Touya became friendly with them again." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo then turn and looked stare into my eyes. We were like that for a while then Tomoyo started to cry.

"You scared me when you did that! You were like my little sister! Never do that again!" yelled Tomoyo.

I looked at Tomoyo then I did something that I hadn't done in a while.

Hug.

I hugged Tomoyo as I started to cry too. Tomoyo and I cry for an hour still hugging each other. When we broke away Tomoyo put a fox grin on.

"You know I think you look hotter in a dude look then a girl." said Tomoyo. "If I was a girl I would have been head over heel for you."

"What now you're thinking of crossing dressing? But I think you would blend more in then me! You are Seen you are more of a girl than a guy!" I said as I started to run.

I turned around to see two things. Tomoyo having the fox grin again and running after me. And a shadow…well I think that. Seen it disappeared a second later.

Maybe I'm just see things…. Or maybe not.

TBC

**SNIFF! I think this was one of the best chapter I made so far. What do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. Also, you give me a reveiw I can put chapter 7 faster! Seen I already have it and it ready to be put up! So please again reveiw! **


	7. Yume the muted one

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**rukz****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing. And sure!**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Yup you got it. Hmm now that you made me think about that I don't really think it blow her cover but maybe make Syoaron suspicious. Ok I don't want to give it away but I'll just tell you it was the same person form when Sakura and Touya were running towards the gym. I'll tell you one thing Meilin is going to be half good and half bad. When you say shower do you mean for practice? Well they have individual not for all the boys but for five at a time. For changing they have to change in front of everyone. You'll see what Touya does in the later chapters for that. Other then at in the dorm they have about 6 floors. Each one has about three bathrooms. Each has their own bathroom. But you have to wake up early for rush hours . Thank you for you long comments it makes me happy to know that I can get feedback on things and thanks for reviewing, too. Hoped I answer all you questions too. **

**lunarianmaiden-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

Chapter 7: Yume the muted one

I ran as if dogs were chasing after me. I was late for class! I mean could have one of the guys wake me up? Even my own cousin didn't even wake me up! Also, today was tryouts for the basketball, too. Was it going to be a long day or what? When I opened the door I almost felled down dumbfound…there was only one person in the class room. I almost pulled my hair frustration because of this. I just ran like a mile or more to come to a room with only one person inside it! Argh…

The person that was the only one here looked up and smiled. He wave at me and then went back to looking outside the window. It took me a while to remember who it was I mental slapped my head. How could I forget about him so fast?

"Good morning, Yume" I said taking a seat in front of him.

He shook his head up when he heard me call his name and smiled. It's been a month seen I meet Josh and Yume and we already started to be great friends! Just like Syoaron! I returned the smile and looked at what Yume was looking at. My smile grew wider. He was looking at the cheery blossom tree outside. **(Author note: Is that how you call it? I'm just going to call it Sakura tree…Ok?)**

"You like Sakura trees?" I asked.

We were both looked surprise at my question. We were silent a minute then Yume nodded and went back to look at the tree. I looked too and when I did I fell out my chair. For a minute I saw my mother sitting under the Sakura tree. Yume looked at me then back the tree. That impossible! Touya said my mother die when I was born and showed me all these pictures of her. I made a goal before this goal when I still was a girl to as beautiful as she was. Now she was sitting under the tree!

"Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost?" asked a voice behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Josh looking at like I was crazy. I got up and put my chair back up and looked at Yume who seem for a split second he looked like he frowning at…Josh? I didn't get my answer when Yume looked at me with a smile.

"Yo, Yume what were you….not that stupid tree again." said Josh as he pulled a chair next to our deck.

Yume frowned and ignored him looking back at the tree.

"That why you're not the lady man." said Josh nudging Yume.

I looked back at the tree and frown. She was gone…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I was deep thought that I didn't hear Eriol call my name. I almost ran into a wall if Yume didn't pinch my arm. I squealed but at least I didn't get a big bruise. I thanked Yume and he gave me smile. I wonder why Yume doesn't just say anything at all. He could have just said "You are going to hit a wall." Yet he just pinched me when he could have perfect told me. Well I didn't ask him why he didn't say anything because I don't want to lose such a good friend.

"Are you Ok, Netto?" Eriol said looking at me with concerned.

"Yup and I'm glad too. All thanks to Yume." I said.

I looked at Yume as he smiles the biggest smile he ever had. Maybe Yume just a cold shoulder like my brother said but he was kidding then. Also Yume seem to like me… I think. I frowned as I sat down on the table with Syoaron, Eriol, Yume and Josh sat. I went back into my deep thoughts that I didn't see the four males look at me with concern. Also, when the bells ring I didn't hear it. I didn't even see that Yume stayed behind for me until he pinches me again. I looked to see that he was worry. Also, noticing then that the other guys were gone.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Yume looked shocked and shook his head.

"Then why are you not talking to me." I said I looked at a little shocked but I might as well ask.

What's the harm in that? Right…?

Yume keep on shaking his head.

I didn't get it hen why didn't he talk to me!

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING! I thought we were friends." I said turning around to run away.

I just don't get it. Something I have to keep my big mouth closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I knew I might have went a little bit over the edge but I couldn't help it. Why doen't he talk to me? I turn around and got out my bed. I looked at the figure of Syoaron and Eriol sleeping figure. I didn't wanted to wake anyone up so I got up and walked out the door. Slowly closing it I walked out. I suddenly felt something on my leg as I reached down I was face to face with Josh!

"What did you do Yume?" he growled looking darkly at me.

"What…I just asked 'Are you mad at me'…. 'Then why don't you saying anything.'… I forgot." I said I looked at Josh as I saw a start of something that I should have been careful of.

Angry.

A start of a grudge that was the start of the really torture I was about to face.

"Yume muted because he saw his mother death." said Josh bitterly at me.

TBC

**Hoped you like it! Please review!**

**Preview for the 8 chapter: Yume Past and Tryouts**

**OOO**

**I looked at Josh with horror.**

**No… No …..No….. NO!**

**"You got to be kidding me! WHY?" I yelled at him.**

**OOO**

**Please Review and sorry I couldn't give more but then I'll give everything away.**


	8. Yume Past and Tryouts

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**rukz****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**Musette Fujiwara****- Yup this where SakuYume start and that a good point they both don't have mothers. Also, maybe or maybe not she would help him talk. Yea she should but everything adds up to everything in the end. I think you would like the pair when it comes up. Your welcome and Touya would do the things you did or something a little bit funnier. Um… good question I don't know the answer right now but I'll get back to you on that. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**lunarianmaiden-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing. Yup you'll find out in this chap. And also it was a "close call".**

**Animefreakkagome****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

Chapter 8: Yume Past and Tryouts

"What did you do Yume?" he growled looking darkly at me.

"What…I just asked 'Are you mad at me'…. 'Then why don't you saying anything.'… I forgot." I said I looked at Josh as I saw a start of something that I should have been careful of.

Angry.

A start of a grudge that was the start of the really torture I was about to face.

"Yume muted because he saw his mother death." said Josh bitterly at me.

OOOOOOOO

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

He looked at me as his face changed to a calm and sad face.

"I'll tell you" he said as he sat in a cross leg position.

"He was about 4 years old and his parent usual fight. But not like this one. His dad usual has a drink once and a while. However, this time he drank a **lot**. His mother started to yell and told him that it was bad for a child to see their father like this… then BANG he shoot her." said Josh blankly.

I looked at Josh with horror.

No… No …..No….. NO!

"You got to be kidding me! WHY?" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and then continued. "After his father found out what happened he blamed everything on Yume. Then I don't remember so much but he stopped talking. He tried once but he couldn't. That time was when he was with… you."

I looked at Josh and saw pure pain with everything he said. Only when he said the last part did he have unreadable expression on. I looked at him a couple time more. Then I made my decision.

OOOOOO

"Yume are you in there?" I asked in a voice just enough for the people inside the room to hear.

It must have been four in morning because the window form the dorm were begin to get some light into it. I wait a little bit more before I started to knock again a little bit louder. When I was about to give up someone opened up the door.

Yume yawned as he looked straight into my eyes. We were like that for a while before Yume could close the door I put my hand between door and us.

"Sorry I didn't know… I'm sorry… I didn't know that you were hurt…. I'm just like you… Being blamed for something I didn't do." I said.

I didn't know what else say so I turned around and started to walk way. Before I was a foot away Yume grabbed my hand. I turned around to see he was crying. I think this might end out as a tradition.

I hugged him and started to cry too.

He just looked startled at first then he slowly accepted the hugged and hugged back.

It was the first time for two things: Hugging and Hardship

OOOOOOO

"I think it was the ghost that haunted this school." said someone.

I tried not to look to innocent like I knew who did it. Even though I knew who it was that so called "haunted the school".

"I didn't hear anything. Did you Eriol, Tomoyo and Netto?" asked Syoaron looking at everyone.

We were sitting all around with our chair in circle. We were talking about who or what was knocking on all the boy room doors. Well if you had guessed...it was me. Josh wouldn't tell me Yume room number! How else was going to get to room? Luckily no one knew it was me even though it was hard not to laugh when I heard everyone explanation of what happened. I looked at Yume and saw that he trying to hold back his laughter too.

OOOO

"Ok, now that everyone showed me what they got. I'm going to call everyone. Harry… Josh… Kin…. Marty…. Yume…. Will… Al… Syoaron…. Eriol… Touya…Den and finally in a close call Netto." said coach.

I looked at the coach with disbelieve expression as he in return gave me a small smile. Well it must have been really close call because I keep on messing everything up. I was even lucky to get the ball into the hop! I looked at Syoaron as he wore the same expression. He then turn to me and smirked.

"Give me a high five man! We did it!" said Eriol.

I put my hand on his then Syoaron then Yume then Touya and last Josh. Then we throw our hands in the air. It was the beginning of a beautiful war and friendship.

TBC

**I think I like this chapter now. What about you guys? Please review!**

**Preview for chapter 9: Attitude problems**

"**Is coach drunk?" asked Den which was chewing on his lower lip.**

**I looked at the scene in front of me.**

**Drunk or high on drugs or…**

**Please Review and sorry I couldn't give more but then I'll give everything away. I was think of doing a poll on the characters. I want to see how you like them. So should I do one? **


	9. Attitude problems

**To explain the poll: Ok for the poll I mean like you know when they have like a voting for something like a graphic for example. They put like button and banner. Then people vote for it then like they have under it like 90 meaning they like it. So I thought I could do the poll for the characters like if Josh got a vote then I put it like this: Josh- 10. So every vote get 10 add to the character like Josh again he got one vote so another well be 20. So that what I meant I think I explain well if I didn't tell me again.**

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Rukz- ****I hope what I said the beginning explain it. Thank you for saying yes. That one…Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- I hope what I said the beginning explain it. Well kind of but SakuJosh relationship happen later in the story and trust me it's really different than helping Yume and other things. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**lunarianmaiden-****Your welcome and thank you for commenting my story . Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Animefreakkagome****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Weary Soulsearcher****- SakSyoa well be starting later in the story when most of the important and turning point come. However, I well be putting little scene with SakSyoa just like the other couple. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

** 1/7/11**

**I don't know if anyone reading this but forget the poll thing I don't why I even asked for it. I really hope I can get away with it being my stupid youth again. **

Chapter 9: Attitude problems

I looked slowly at Syoaron with a face that had 'Don't hurt me'. I knew Syoaron would be mad at me because it was one of his price possessions. I don't know who gave it to him but he treasures it…a lot. I bowed for the 15 time saying sorry before Syoaron said something.

"You know it's supposed to be broken, right?" said Syoaron looking at me.

My mouth which dropped to the floor must have answered his question because he started to laugh.

"It's supposed to be broken. No worries; now get your butt outside! We have to keep up your training!" said Syoaron with a smile.

I groaned but obeyed anyways. Before closing the door I looked around to see the picture of my price possession shining in the morning light. I smiled warmly as I remember that I once saw what was shining in the morning light.

I saw my mother's warm smile looking over me.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is coach drunk?" asked Den which was chewing on his lower lip.

I looked at the scene in front of me.

Drunk or high on drugs or…

It started out as the coach twenty minute late. As he came in he said his greeting and went on the bench and fell asleep. Then ten minute later he wake up and say it was refreshing! Before anyone could react to this Josh did what everyone felt like doing (yes even me even though I don't like violent) he hit coach on the head. Which result in what we all trying to decide is he drunk or high on drugs. He started to crying and crying until he went back to sleep.

"I just want to kick his ass…I just want to kick his ass…I just want to kick his ass…."

I looked over to see who it was the outcome of that was that I ran behind Touya who was talking to other about something. I didn't care if I looked like a little sister or in to everyone else a little boy hiding behind Touya. I was scared now.

"Wha…Netto what's wro…?" said Touya but as he turned around he saw why I was clinging onto him.

Sitting like ten or little away was Josh and Yume. Yume looked as scared as we were but still he sat there holding back a breath. Josh, on the other hand, looked like he just went insane. He had a crazy smile on his face and was laughing like a mad scientist or a bad guy.

We all took a step back.

"Um…Josh…does…um…" said one of the boy named Will as he bravely made a step forward not before saluting.

"Do I _**WHAT!**_" roared Josh as Will slowly feeling small (even though he was two inch taller and older than Josh) then turn around and started to cry.

"Josh wha…?"said Touya as he was about yell at Josh.

When something went flying towards Josh and landed hard on the head.

"Don't make people cry, _**boy**_." said coach as he approached us.

Everyone went silent.

"So who ready for some sports!" yelled coach as he threw one of his hand in the air.

Or maybe he is just plain crazy.

OOOOOOOOO

"He exhausts me even _**before**_ we have practice. Is he even a coach…. I wonder." said Josh as he sat on the lunch table.

He was right about that. After everyone _re-re_-recover over coach we started to play…golf. Coach forgot what sport we were playing and end up getting beat up by _**all **_the boys (even me). Before coach surrender and said he was kidding the bell rang and practice was over. Then everyone with one nodded (before I knew what that meant) jumped on the coach as we beat him up the second time that day.

"I feel sorry for his kids." said Touya.

Oh, yea after the breakdown from Touya both Tomoyo and he joined our table. The only person at first who didn't like it was Eriol in the end he started to enjoy Touya company again. Before anyone could say anything Josh spilt out his food on to…me.

"Josh what's your problem? Are you OK, Netto?" asked Eriol as he looked at Josh then to me.

Josh wore the same expression that I wore…shocked. Before anyone could help me get cleaned up laughter could be heard in the background. We looked up slowly to freeze in mid fear to see what we were seeing.

Coach wearing a skirt with his finger pointing at me laughing.

And I thought I was the only cross dresser here.

OOOOOOO

"HAHAHAHA…Netto…HAHAHAHA…you….HAHAHAHAHAHA…LOOK….HAHAHA…AHAHAHAHAHA…funnny….are you guy going to hurt me?" said coach as he eyed Josh wary when he said the last part.

"WE SURE ARE FOR MANY REASONS!" yelled Josh as he leaps towards coach.

Coach side-step the attack and sat where Josh was sitting.

"Yo, brothers!" said coach as he made the peach sign. "What's going down in town, dog?"

We had sat there in silence as we ate _**really **_fast. When everyone was done but not the coach we race towards the trash can and prayed for a bell. As coach was about to come towards us the bell rang and for once we _**happily**_ ran to class.

But I had a feeling coach wasn't done with us yet. Nope not even a little bit.

OOOOOOO

"Did we loss him?" asked Eriol who was out of breath.

"I think coach is really is insane." I said looking to see if coach was there.

There I saw it…it moving.

Coach was coming towards us with a full uniform form the circus and singing.

With a sign on his back saying.

"I'm in love with Josh. (with a little heart)"

He's completely insane.

TBC

**Sorry that the end was a little bit corny but I didn't know how to end it. Oh yea I need a name for the coach but I can't think any names. Like a unique one. So if you guys could please think of one for me. I'll appreciate it. I'll give your name don't worry. **

**Preview for chapter 10 : Do you know what day it is?**

**I was shocked.**

**He was **_**happy**_** I was dead.**

**Wait I knew that.**

**Please Review and sorry I couldn't give more but then I'll give everything away. Sorry if I sound a little bit weird when I was answering your review it midnight right now and I'm falling asleep. However, I wanted to put up a chapter seen I know I won't have anytime in the morning or for the rest of the month. Sorry again and good night!**


	10. Do you know what day it is?

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Rukz-**** Not really…you know Naruto?Well he like a twin of Kakashi but more insane.** **It's ok that a good name thank you. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- ****Hahaha nice name and thank you for it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**lunarianmaiden-**** Hmm…ok thanks for the name. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Weary Soulsearcher-**** Thank you. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**If I had my way you'd be dead-**** I'm glad you think so. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Toukitoshi's broken heart -**** I'm glad you think it's funny. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 10: Do you know what day it is?

"Do you know what day it is…?" asked Syoaron.

Of course I knew what day it was.

Parents Visiting Day….like anyone was going to come for me.

"Yeah" I said sighing.

Well there was one good thing about this day.

Sleep in.

OOOO

"Yo, dude wake up!" said someone as he woke me up.

I opened my eye to almost fall out my bed. Right, in front me was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Netto Kicker met my mother Yelan Li." said Syoaron full of pride.

I smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Li." I said with a bright smile.

So this is the person I been hearing some much about.

"So this is the person I been hearing some much about." said Ms. Li, "Also, sweet heart, call me Yelan."

I looked at Syoaron with a doubtful look. He saw it and gave me a big smile.

"Yelan was it true that you keep Syoaron baby picture on you. Can I see them?" I asked.

I saw Syoaron's horror look and Yelan's face bright up.

For a minute I felt like I was at home.

OOOOO

I had a big smile on my face as I walked out of the room. The Li's were so cool and note to self: remind to thank Syoaron later.

As I walked around a corner I saw something that shocked me.

I saw my Dad.

Touya and Tomoyo were there too.

"I'm glad she gone." said Dad.

I quickly hide behind the wall.

"WHAT?" Touya yelled.

I think if it wasn't our dad he would have beat him up.

"I'm glad Sakura dead." said Dad.

I was shocked.

He was _happy_ I was dead.

Wait I knew that.

Then why am I crying….

**TBC**

**Hoped you liked it. Please tell how you like it. **

**Preview for chapter 11: Family Reunion Part 1**

**I looked at him and then I saw a small girl standing next to him.**

**"Is that you sister?" I asked trying to avoid the question he gave me.**

**It worked like a charm.**

**Please Review and sorry I couldn't give more but then I'll give everything away. **


	11. Family Reunion Part 1

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Rukz-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Weary Soulsearcher-**** Sorry about the shortness but I need to put one my idea somewhere and it somehow turn short. Don't worry I well make longer chapters when the story starts to heat up. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**always feeling forgotten****- Thank you. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**A QUICK NOTICES: Also just to tell you that the song in the bottom with is Italic is by Trapt: Made of Glass. Also I'll be using it again it later chapters.**

Chapter 11: Family Reunion Part 1

"Netto… what's wrong?" asked Eriol as he sat next to me on the bench.

I looked at him and then I saw a small girl standing next to him.

"Is that you sister?" I asked trying to avoid the question he gave me.

It worked like a charm.

Eriol smile eye to eye as he gave the little girl a little push forward. When I saw her closer up I couldn't help it but my bitter mood was gone. She was so C.U.T.E. She had Eriol navy blue eyes which were looking innocent at me (I think a little bit more scared) and sea hair color which were in a ponytail. She had a pink shirt with short sleeves which had a bunny picture on it. Also, she had a pink little skirt with slippers on her feet. Also, she was holding a stuff bunny. I just notice but she wore earrings!

"Meet my lovely baby step-sister Kisa. Isn't she the cutest thing you ever say." said Eriol then he kneed down to Kisa and kissed on her forehead. "Say hi to my buddy Netto, Ok?"

Kisa looked at Eriol and gave the cutest (sorry but she really cute) smile and curtsey to me. Then she gave me a small smile.

"Hi" she said then she went back to cling to Eriol who chuckled in response.

"So going back to more important matter so what's wrong, Netto?" said Eriol.

Man, I wished he forgot it. Before I could answer I saw a blur of Tomoyo and then came the attack.

The attack which I should have known was coming… the killer cousin hug.

OOOOOO

I looked down as I thought that wasn't going to keep Tomoyo long form getting up here. I started to swing my feet and then a thought hit me.

Why not climb higher?

I looked up and made a metal note: When climbing a Sakura tree don't look down. Wait, when you're on any high place. Don't look down.

Looking up I was catch into awe daze. Petals of the pink were dropping everywhere. As the wind die down the petals lowed.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"Yea" said a voice.

I looked up and almost fell of the branch I was sitting on. Syoaron laughed as caught my surprise looked.

"Guys can daydream too. You know."

OOOOOOO

"So what are you running form?" asked Syoaron as we went to the top of the tree.

I lay back on one of the branch as Syoaron lay on one beside me. I sighed and turned around to not face Syoaron.

"Running away from Parents Visiting Day. You?" I asked.

"Me too." said Syoaron.

I turned around and was about to ask why when Syoaron hit his fist into the tree.

"Why? WHY? Does she have to bring _**him**_ here? I hate him!" yelled Syoaron.

Suddenly everything went silent.

"Who's he?" I said.

Syoaron eyes went stony cold and whisper.

"Her boyfriend"

OOOO

Syoaron and I didn't talk after that and end up not talking at all for the rest of the day. I sighed and walked into class where I spotted Yume who was staring out the window as usual. Today it seems like we were getting a new teacher for math. Hopefully he didn't see my score yet. I didn't want him to make a bad impression before I could even make one.

"Nerds" said Josh as pulled a chair as he sat in the middle of Yume and me.

"Look who is talking." I said as I saw Josh who had like ten math books in his hand.

"I'm trying to look intelligent and you know first impression matter." said Josh smiling weirdly at me.

I sighed again as I sank into my seat. Slowly I moved my graze to the window and smiled weakly.

Someone did come for me for Parents Visiting day….Mommy.

OOOO

I heard the door open as the class slowly went to their seats. I sat up and took a quickly glimpse at Josh, Yume and Syoaron who met my glimpse as we locked eyes for a minute. I then turn my gaze at the door and almost ran out the door.

_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling_

There stood was my…

DAD!

"Hello my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto and I am going to be your new math teacher." said my dad.

_Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me_

I froze in my seat.

There goes my first impression.

_I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that_

Someone kill me.

_I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today_

TBC

**Man isn't Sakura in trouble or what? Hoped you like it and hoped the song gave the last part some flavor. Sorry if last chapter was short I'll try to write longer chapters. Oh and if I don't get time to update again Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year!**

**Preview for chapter 12: Family Reunion Part 2**

"**1-121-989-0002" I almost yelled.**

**Startled at little bit my dad wrote down the number and looked at the number weirdly for minute before shrugging it off.**

"**Thank you Netto you can go but Syoaron stay for a while." said my dad.**

**Please Review and sorry I couldn't give more but then I'll give everything away. **


	12. Family Reunion Part 2

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers**

**Rukz-**** Yup…really bad luck. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Yup! Total! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara-**** Yup he did forgot about her…all the more interest, right? Both a little bit inside school and then when they graduate then outside. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Lily Miho****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rYoU sHiRoGaNe kAwAiI-nEsS****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Lily- ****Well I'll tell you one thing her father well…you'll find out in the other chapters. Don't want to spoil it! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 12: Family Reunion Part 2

I heard the door open as the class slowly went to their seats. I sat up and took a quickly glimpse at Josh, Yume and Syoaron who met my glimpse as we locked eyes for a minute. I then turn my gaze at the door and almost ran out the door.

There stood was my…

DAD!

"Hello my name is Fujitaka Kinomoto and I am going to be your new math teacher." said my dad.

I froze in my seat.

There goes my first impression.

Someone kill me.

00000000000000

I looked through the window in trance as I remembered why I was still in my class room. My dad wanted to talk to me about something. Hopefully he didn't find out about…well me being a _boy_. My thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed shut. I looked up and almost jumped out the window. Syoaron had a livid expression on his faces. He looked scarcer then when Josh was when coach came into practice. Syoaron looked at me and then was about to say something when the door opened. My dad who everyone else knows as Fujitaka looked at me and then turns his eyes at Syoaron smiling a little bit at us. Syoaron if it was possible face turn even more livid. I looked between the two men…one furious and the other happy. I looked longing at the two even though I didn't get why Syoaron wanted to kill my dad with everything he had. I got up from my seat and went towards the staring contest between Syoaron and my dad.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

My dad turned around as nodded in my direction as we moved towards his office which was a couple of doors. Down from where the class room was. My dad walked to his deck as he sat down and motion me to sit down in the chair in front of him. My dad open a drawer from his decks and pulled out a folder with had my name on it.

"Netto Kicker, right?" he asked.

I nodded and shifted in my seat uncomfortable.

My dad looked at me then nodded and opened the folder.

"Your parents died when you were small? You live with your sister now?" said my dad.

I looked blankly at him for a second and then mentally slapped myself. I remembered I put that on my filed to enter the school. Nodding again my dad looked back at my file.

"Does your sister have a cell phone number or any number that I could call her?" asked my dad.

I froze in my seat…Shoot. I'm in big trouble now….

Before I could think and I burst out a random number.

"1-121-989-0002" I almost yelled.

Startled at little bit my dad wrote down the number and looked at the number weirdly for minute before shrugging it off.

"Thank you Netto you can go and could you tell Syoaron back into my offices." said my dad.

Nodding again I walked slowly to door before closing it behind me. Leaning against it I sighed with relief. With little intention to get to my room I walked slowly walked towards Touya room.

I wonder whose number I gave to him…

0000000000

I heard running footsteps and then the door swung opened. I looked up at my very pissed off brother. Tilting my head as I watched Touya looked outside first and then entered inside quietly as he sat on Eriol's bed.

"First off why the heck am I girl? COULD YOU AT LEAST MADE ME MY REALLY GENDER?" Yelled Touya as he point at me angrily.

I looked at him weirdly. Touya sighed as he remembered sometimes I have short memory so he had to remind me what I did.

"1-121-989-0002 is my _**cell phone number**_." said Touya very darkly.

My eyes widen in shook also with fear and everything else.

Oh my gosh…I gave Touya's number of all the numbers-

"TOUYA WHAT DID YOU SAY TO DAD?" I yelled even louder than Touya.

Touya put his finger on his lips a sign to 'shut up'.

"I didn't say anything. I just hang up…." said Touya.

Silence fell over us.

Ring….Ring…..

Touya quickly throw the cell phone to the ground like it was curse. As we both look at the cell phone on the ground I got an idea. Picking up the cell phone I opened it. Touya looked at me with fear and amusement as I heard my dad on the other side.

"**Hello is this Fujitaka Kinomoto. Netto's math teacher are you Raven Kicker?"** said my dad.

I took a deep breath and like a natural I said in a feminine voice, "Yes is Netto in trouble?"

"**Oh No! I just wanted to talk about him that all."**

Sigh…"That a relief so what may I do for you Mr. Kinomoto?"

"**Well I know how hard it to take care of a boy all by yourself but I was wondering if we could meet in person to talk about Netto weakness and strengthens and so on." **

I turned pale as I looked at the phone. Touya looked at me worried and was about to take the phone when I got another idea.

"Can't we talk about him right now?"

"**We can but I need to give you some papers. Also I like to talk faces to face its better."**

"Ok then can I get back to you on that?"

"**Sure. It was nice to meet you Raven Kicker."**

"You too."

"**Bye**"

"Bye"

Hanging up I sighed as I throw the phone to ground.

"Touya we have a problem." I said.

00000

Tomoyo tried to not laugh as we both told him what happened. Leaning on the chair Tomoyo looked at Touya then at me.

"I guess there only one thing left to do." said Tomoyo.

"What's that?" said Touya.

"GO SHOPPING!" said Tomoyo as he jumped out the chair he was sitting in with excitement.

Somehow the way Tomoyo said that just made me shiver.

Oh well it can't be that bad…right?

TBC

**I know your going to love the chapters from now on. Please review! I didn't get time to finish chapter 13 so I'm sorry I can't put up preview. **


	13. Family Reunion Part 3

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Rukz-**** You'll find out in this chapter! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**babysukura619-**** Sorry I did try to fix it a little in this chapter. If it's still horrible tell me. I'll try to fix it again! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Weary Soulsearcher****- Nope Syaoran doesn't know that he is a girl. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- You'll find out in this chapter! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rYoU sHiRoGaNe kAwAiI-nEsS****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Lily- ****Your email address is not working so can I get another to email you when I update.**

Chapter 13: Family Reunion Part 3

Two words…

Why here?

I don't need these clothes or that I know of.

I looked at Touya and saw him eye the store like he just walked into the girls bathroom.

Well it was kind of like situation. I looked at Tomoyo and saw that he was unaffected by this. He was even walking in there right now!

"Wait Tomoyo!" I yelled.

Touya looked at the store again and sighed he started to follow us.

Once we went inside all eyes were on us. Tomoyo smiled again and waved at someone in the back. Touya and I were left standing there like dumbly with all of the girls staring at us.

Tomoyo looked at us with amusing smile. Then he went to the girl that he waved too.

"Touya…ummm…what do we do?" I asked looking at him sideways and saw that he had a troubled look on his face.

I started to look at where Touya was looking at and gulped.

Aw man, are we screwed!

There stood with confused but a happy look was Akizuki Nakuru who was one of Touya friends when we were younger. Also I knew she had a little crush on my brother for a while.

Her brown hair that use to be long hair was cut up to her shoulder and now she has bangs too. She wore a sleeveless T-shirt that had the words 'Kiss me' on it and she wore a min-skirt. She looked at me first and then at Touya. Did the same thing about 10 times before Touya had enough and said, "Hi, Nakura."

She smiled and looked at me, "Hi, Toy who the kid? Your father found a replacement so fast."

I couldn't speak nor could Touya so we just stare at her for a while.

"Touya what a bad boy you are! You didn't tell me your girlfriend was here!" said Tomoyo who was behind Nakura.

Both Touya and Nakura blushed and looked away from each other. Tomoyo laughed his head off and I smiled at the two.

"Anyways lovebirds I'm done what I was here for so if you are done daydreaming about each other I would like to go." said Tomoyo.

They both gave Tomoyo a death glare and Touya opened the door to the store and slammed it.

Before I could follow Tomoyo who started laughing again Nakura took my arm and whispered in my ear, "Take care of him, kid."

I turned around and saw that she was smiling at me. I nodded and smiled back.

0000

Touya slammed the brakes and looked at Tomoyo with horror in his eye.

"_**HELL NO!**_" he screamed.

I cringed as he screamed that and Touya gave me a sorry look but his eyes turned into flames when he looked at Tomoyo.

"Yes you will because you love Sakura!" he said simplely.

He stared at the front of the car with a faraway look.

"Fine but you're helping me! And you better not be enjoying this Tomoyo!" said Touya.

0000

I walked towards the dorm with small smile on my lips. I have the best brother and cousin in the world especially in time like this. I opened the door to just to close it again. Right there before I closed it was Syaoran HALF DRESSED! I touched my check to see it was burning. I leaned against the door and tried to calm myself down. Just as I was about to open the door again the door opened and I fell backwards into Syaoran chest. I blushed again and knew that my face looked like a tomato. Syaoran gave me a weird look as I pushed past him to try and find Touya cell phone which was kept on the table.

"Syaoran do you know where my phone is…nice shirt." I said after I saw that he finally put a shirt on.

I hope I didn't sound too strange because guys walk half naked all the time. So it shouldn't matter that I saw him so…why does it?

Syaoran frowned and he just pointed to my bed where I saw the cell phone sitting lazy there.

I smiled sheepishly at him and took the phone.

"Bye Syaoran! See you later!" I said as I ran out of the room as fast as possible with a blush slowly forming on my face.

00000

"He looks like he just came out of a manga or an anime." I commented as I stared at the new Touya or should I say Raven.

He had a braided brown wig and pink highlighted bangs. He had red lipstick with made him look funny (also which is why my cousin is on the floor still laughing his head off). He wore midnight dress that had heart shape ending on it. If he was a really woman I know that I would have to be the one fighting off the boys.

"I think I did great job. Touya I mean Raven you look beautiful!" said Tomoyo as he admire his work.

Touya cross his arms and frowned.

"Why am I doing this again?" he said.

"So Sakura wouldn't get in trouble with uncle and you look HOT!" Tomoyo said.

Sighing Touya said, "Fine let's get this over with."

000

I bit back my laughter as another boy whistled at Touya. Tomoyo ran ahead so his laughter won't be heard by us. Yet we could still hear Tomoyo's laughter from here. Touya gripped his dress as he turned around and glanced at the boy who whistled. Who in returned winked and whistled again. I had to hold Touya back so he would pound the poor boy that did it!

Anyways when we got to the place where my dad wanted to meet my sister both Touya and me were astonished as we stared at the door to the restaurant.

The only thought that ran through my head was: Is he having a meeting with Raven or dating her?

Tomoyo who was already near the restaurant push us inside.

000

"Where will you guys be staying again?" asked Touya as he looked at the table our dad was waiting for Raven.

"Touya you sound like a male. You're a girl so act the part!" yelled Tomoyo ignoring the question.

Touya frowned and crossed his arms.

"Humph!" said Touya as tried to walk straight toward dad table.

I mean "tried" because he tripped on his high heels about ten times going there.

Tomoyo choked his chuckle as he pulled a chair.

"Sakura, how long as it been seen you got treated like a lady, hm?" he asked as he smiled at me.

I smiled and sat down.

"To long" I said.

He sat on the other side of me and turned his head to watch the show.

I looked at Touya and saw that he was suffering under dad eyes. Even though he might have slipped into his regular voice (which was usual when he about to yell) he did great.

It looked like the meeting was almost over. Suddenly my dad asked a question that made everyone eyes widen.

"Why do you have my son phone?" he asked calmly.

Touya fell back from his chair, Tomoyo choked and I just wanted to die for the million times. Before anyone could answer we heard a voice coming down the hall which gave us time to sneak away. As we walked away fast I turned around to see who the one who save us was.

It was Syaoran and his mother. I wonder why….

000

Touya was still cursing about the last question before we left the restaurant. As we went our separate ways I started to think about what dad talk about Touya. I looked at Tomoyo as we walk silently to our rooms. Once we got there I saw Eriol was already asleep and Syaoran was nowhere to be found.

"Yo, Eriol! Where is Syaoran?" I asked.

He opened one eye and replied wearily, "With his soon to be step-dad."

"Oh" was all I could say.

The one Syaoran hated some much.

I wonder could it be….

Nah…

It couldn't be?

Right?

Maybe I'll ask Syaoran tomorrow if it is _**him.**_

TBC

**This has to be the longest chapter I ever wrote….I hope you like it. Please review!**


	14. Practicing

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Rukz-**** Hmm…maybe! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Innocent eyes x****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Weary Soulsearcher****- Can't tell you yet but you'll find soon enough! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rYoU sHiRoGaNe kAwAiI-nEsS****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Addicted2Sakura -**** Oh thank you for tell me. Anyways Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Please help! I think I'm blind or I can't find the grammar problems. So if anyone would like to be my beta reader for this story I would appreciate it. So please help me. **

**Oh yea thank you lunarianmaiden for the name for the coach. **

**1/8/11 **

**I think I got most of the mistakes that is inside this chapter. **

Chapter 14: Practicing

5 minutes….10 minutes….

OK where is he?

I looked at the empty bed that was supposed to be occupied by Syaoran. However, he wasn't there or maybe he came and then left….maybe.

I stood up to go to the bathroom as I slowly closed the door. I walked through the silent hallway as I open the bathroom that was nearest to my room. I first looked inside to see if anyone was there then I entered. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. My brown hair was now untamed and I think I was growing bangs. I started studying myself as I looked closer to the mirror. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Are you trying to find mustache?" asked Josh.

I smirked.

"Yea"

Well it better then the excuses that I had in my head. I looked at Josh and saw that he grew a little. He stepped forward and looked at his reflection too.

"I think I'm getting one." he said with smile and then winked at himself.

We both looked at each other and laughed for…what? I don't know.

Maybe we were laughing now to cover up for what we were going to do to each other later.

000

Josh and I walked towards the gym as we heard noise coming out of it. When we got there we saw Syaoran topless throwing balls into the basket. He was taking a break now but he was sweating and he looked….um…nice? I felt my face heat up as looked at Syaoran.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Josh.

"I'm not blushing! I am hot…" I said.

Please buy it.

"H-" Josh started but got cut off when Syaoran came towards us.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" he asked.

Josh looked at me and then answered, "The Early bird gets the worm…or something like that."

Syaoran grinned and went to get a ball. He then throws it at Josh and he easily catches it.

"Want to play, Netto?" asked Syaoran.

"No thanks" I said.

I might blush or faint if I play with a topless Syaoran…and Josh took off his shirt too.

I felt my face heat up again as I ran out of the gym.

000

I observed the fight between coach and Josh once again. Coach being his usual self forgot what sports we were playing and forgot the equipment. Also, it didn't help that we had our first game tomorrow.

"YOU'RE SO USELESS!" yelled Josh.

"How's that?" asked coach.

Josh just pulled his hair and went to sit next to Yume who was smiling.

"Now that Josh has done his complaining so lets see what you guys are made of!" he said that way to cheerful.

Josh just groaned. As we set up for a practice game.

As we started to play (which with lucky coach found the equipment) we weren't really getting on to good start. We played more like um….what's the name?

We all played individually…yea…or…_very_ sloppy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled coach.

I think that was the first time I heard him yell. Everyone else froze and just looked at coach dumbfound. He looked at everyone with a blank stare. I didn't know what was going through his mind but he just went in the middle us.

"One mind, and one body…that is how this game should be played! Nothing else!" said coach. "Now run 15 laps around!"

000

We all moaned as we all pulled ourselves on to a standing position.

"Is it just me or did coach actually _coach _us." asked Josh.

He looked the worse from the rest of us. As the rest of us actively listened to coach well Josh just complained and argued. I think he was kind of talking for all of us. Anyways as I started or tried to walk my leg gave out and I almost fell on the floor. However, Josh, Syaoran and Touya all reach towards me before I fell. Touya being the strongest right now of the three set me down on the bleacher in a sitting position. I smiled at Touya weakly before feeling dizzy and fainted.

000

I heard like 100 voices at once. I opened one of my eyes and then both. I jumped out my bed and hit something hard I turned around and saw my DAD. I looked back that the person who was sitting next to my bed and was in right position to kiss me was Syaoran who looked confused at me.

"Netto I think you should go back to bed." said my dad.

I nodded my head as I went back to bed. Before I could even go back to bed five people attacked me with a hug. Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol and Yume were all smiling at me and asking how I was. However, Josh was hugging but frowning.

"Netto your OK right?" said a voice behind them.

I saw coach behind them scratching the back of his head. Josh growled as the rest of them glare that him.

"What are you doing here, Coach Murakami?" asked my dad.

My dad and my coach had a glaring contest. Josh was the one who broke the contest with looked like it was going to turn into a fight. Coach glaring one more times at my dad stuck his tongue out.

"Guys I need to talk to Netto alone." Coach said well more like a command.

Everyone mumble about how stupid coach was and so on as they left. Coach sat down where Syaoran sat a while ago and sighed with head own.

"The team that we are playing tomorrow is really tough. I know I'm been lacking but…I need her to know that I can be better for her then him. Oh, we so screwed…" said Coach as he hit his head on the bed.

I looked at coach feeling sorry for him.

"We did better in tryout... I don't know…" said coach again.

"Coach Murakami I think…maybe…you should…ummm…" I started to say but could we really compete?

I had no idea what I say or try to say.

"Withdraw" said coach.

"NO!" I yelled.

Coach smiled and then pats my head.

"Heal fast we got a game to win, midget." he said.

Is anyone confused as I am?

000

The next day everyone was ready. Which was a miracle altogether we waited for the team we were about to face outside. When the bus came in and the boys that were inside came out were huge! Well to me…but then I heard everyone gulp even coach.

Oh boy…we screwed!

**TBC**

**I hope you liked it! Anyways I'll update again on my b-day! Please again if anyone can beta reader for this story I would be very grateful.**


	15. The Game

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire-**** Oh that ok Thanks for considering it though I appetite it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- I'm glad I mad you laugh! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Monake**** - I'm sorry I'll try my best to correct the grammar mistake. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**English Twiglet****-Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Oh yea thank you lunarianmaiden for the name for the coach. Sorry it took so long to update...I had a small writer block.**

Chapter 15: The Game

The next day everyone was ready. Which was a miracle altogether we waited for the team we were about to face outside. When the bus came in and the boys that were inside came out were huge! Well to me…but then I heard everyone gulp even coach.

Oh boy…we screwed!

000

"Oh man…"

Our face looked like some took our expression and twisted it until it looked like we ate something sour...Really sour. Coach Murakami had an even more twisted looked as the coach from the other team suddenly came out. He was…bald. That was first thing that catch my eyes and that he had a creepy look on his face. The boys or men or whatever you call really tall people came to us and stand in front of us. If I felt small in my team I felt like ant under them. I turned my attention to my team and saw that looked a little relax now. I relaxed too and I had one thought that went through my mind.

What game were we playing again…football?

I have been hanging around coach too much.

000

Before the start of the game we went back to our lockers because we had to change into our uniform. Actully it felt more like we were trying to hide from the other team. Yet we needed to get going so we left the lockers. When we did a dust ball like thing started coming towards us and one in practically stand out of the dust ball that was coming our way a black hair…girl. As she ran passed us we were hit like bowling ball and one of us did manage to avoid the attack form the black hair girl. Syoaron was the survivor however he did have his arms spread out awkwardly like a scarecrow but he did manage to stand still. The black hair girl hand her arms around him dangling around his neck. I felt something my stomach twist…a feeling….a….

"Meilin?" asked Josh.

"Josh?" asked Meilin back.

They both stare at each other for a long…_long_ time.

Syoran by the time got the _girl_…I mean Meilin off him. What is this feeling?

Meilin groan as she tried to attach herself again to Syoran as he moved as fast his leg could behind Josh for protection. Josh now being the wall between the two looked like he was….blushing? Meilin didn't really care who her prey was as Josh was hugged around his neck. Suddenly Josh was blushing up a storm.

Everyone was quit for a minute before coach broke the silent telling everyone that we should get to the game. Meilin let go of Josh as to set him free to go. Josh however took this movement to stand there and not move an inch. Syoaron in returned just dragged Josh with him. As I started to go with them I felt someone glare at me. I turned around and meet Meilin eyes with glare at me with so much anger.

"He told me what you are." she said well kind of spat at my feet.

I raised an eyebrow and then just turned around and started to go where team was going.

"If you do anything to take my Syoaron away from me…I tell everyone your SERECT!" she yelled at my retreating figure.

Even though I did ignore her this feeling never settles in my stomach.

What secret was she talking about…it couldn't be this secret?

Could it?

0000

"Ow…." I said for the umpteen time.

I could see both teams fall on the ground. I couldn't help it! Meilin words echo through my head and it didn't help that someone else beside her knew. I heard someone call my name but I was too occupied with this thought like a recorded played over and over again.

"NETTO!" yelled someone.

I looked at my side and saw my coach anger face. I never knew he could get anger…wait I did…

"Oh hi coach." I said like I just walked in the park and just saw him.

His reaction was to fall on the ground. Once he got up he pulled my ear and made me sit on the bench while he told Yume to fill in for me. He looked at me before going in my spot. As the game continued I went back to my previous thought….How?

I felt someone eyes on me again…I turned to find…Meilin smirking at me.

Ok…

I turned my gaze to the game in front of me and sighed.

Why me?

0000

We won….that all I remembered from yesterday as Tomoyo, Syoaron and Eriol were asleep in their beds. Unlike me everyone played their best and beat those big, huge…people. I also apologized to coach about what happened and well after while (two hour later) coach forgave me. He return back to his happy-go-lucky self.

"Netto?" asked Syoaron sleepily.

"Um…yea." I asked.

"Don't mind Meilin. Get some sleep." said Syoaron as he roll over.

I looked up to where Syoaron was sleeping form.

"Um…Syoaron" I asked.

"Hn"

"Is Meilin your girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

Syoaron fell out of his beds as he land on his feet like cat got on all four. His left eye was twitching.

"NO!" he yelled.

I let out a breath of relieve which I didn't know that I was holding. I nodded at him and smiled. After a movement…we both just went back to sleep.

With that part peace in mind…back to most disturbing one…how did she find out?

Before my tired mind could even try to figure it out…I fell asleep.

**TBC**

**I hope you like this chapter. I did seen we saw Sakura jealous! Also Meilin just step in their life. Anyways I will be updating twice this week so sorry for the short chapter. Please review! **


	16. Wedding Invitation

**don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Yup. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- I'm not telling! Yet… Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Rogueunlimited**** - Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Oh…well that true but in my fic he a hugging machine (v). Tomoyo well he just um well… hanging around… um he be back in the story in a little while. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**amy01****-Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 16: Wedding Invitation

I heard a loud bang as I turn around in my bed to see a _**very**_ pissed off Syoaron. I looked around to see Tomoyo and Eriol were missing in action. I sighed as I got off the bed and looked at what was in Syoaron's hand. As I went behind him and started to read what was on it…I felt my stomach do a double flip.

_Dear Syoaron_,

_I know you don't approve for this marriage but I am going ahead and doing it. Mr. Fujitaka_ _is a good man and well bring great thing to this family. I know that what your father would wanted. So I will invite you and any friend you want to come to this marriage. _

_Form your loving mother,_

_Yelan_

Ok…the only thought that went through my head was… MY DAD IS MARRYING SYOARON'S MOM! That just wrong in so many levels….wait but it does make sense why Syoaron was being hostile towards him. Wait…even more important would that make me…his stepsister. Somehow that made me really want to vomit more than my dad marrying Syoaron's mom. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Anyways before I could even say anything or _**someone**_ came in and put its arms around _**my**_…mean Syoaron's neck. I tried to control my left eye from twitching but it wasn't working.

"What are you doing here?" I asked politely as possible.

"Seeing my baby!" said Meilin with a triumph smile.

I wish I could peel her arms off Syoaron and kill her. However, Syoaron did that for me as he glares that her.

"Meilin do you know about _**THIS**_?" yelled Syoaron throwing the paper at Meilin.

Melin looked at the paper and blinked once..twice….

"OH CONGRTS SYOARON!" yelled Meilin happily.

Hell was about to break out….

000000000

I opened the door with all my strength and fell into class as I went inside. Again I was early and Yume was staring out the window. Like before he turned his head smiled while waving to me and then went back to what he was doing. Smiling back I went to my seat as I looked out the window. My thoughts however were in the same place it was in the morning. How could Yelan think my dad is GOOD MAN? I _**really**_ don't think so. I mean come on… there is more men in the pond. Why my dad? Why… why…. Why do I have to be Syoaron's stepsister? Wait. Why do I care…am I getting feeling for him? Ummm… I thin-

"YO NETTO!" yelled Josh in my ear.

I jumped up and hit him on the head. Josh rubbed the back of head and grinned sheepish. He then took his seat still smiling like there was nothing in the world that could ruin his day. I looked behind me and saw Yume shrugging with a small smile on his face. As the class started to fill in the empty seats I wonder what was taking _**him**_ so long. I mean-

The door suddenly opened up as my… coach came in.

"Sorry but Mr. Kinomoto will not be here because he has a wedding to attend to…" said coach.

I think I saw him grit his teeth. My eyes automatically went to Syoaron to Josh to my coach. And this what I saw…

A death glare and his hands in fist on the desk.- Syoaron

Gritting his teeth and mumbling about many things. - Coach

And Josh …well he was on Cloud 9 and having love hearts in his eyes. I really don't think he knows that there was tension growing in the air. Josh might have mistaken the atmosphere as a happy with dancing bunnies singing and dancing together. Because the whole class but not including Josh was dead silent. I mean you could hear pins dropping.

Someone tapped my shoulder from the back as I turned to be face to face with Yume. I gave him a confused looked when he pointed his finger to front. I moved my eyes to see…..

0000

My eyes are literally twitching as I put my things in my bag. I'll murder that…grr…. that…GRRRR. I looked around and as I tried to see if there was anything I was missing.

How could I let that thing… do this to me?

I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING!

I turned around as I slammed the door behind me.

_**TBC**_

**Did Sakura get caught? Why is she so anger? Where she going and who does she want to murder? Is this the end of 'Crossover'? **

**Don't know… unless you review! Please!**

**P.S.- Sorry it took so long! I never got time after the 15 chap. To update I was ****really ****busy. So much studying…stupid finales….anyways please review!**


	17. An invitation you can’t refuse

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Yup and so true. Lol… Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Me too and maybe in the next chapter that would happen. .Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**Emily-** **I'm glad you agree ..** **Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Amy-** **Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**DarkVampire666- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**1/8/11**

**I don't know but if people who alert this before I corrected are getting their email full of alerts with the corrected chapters and are getting annoyed. Sorry about that. **

Chapter 17: An invitation you can't refuse

My eyes are literally twitching as I put my things in my bag. I'll murder that…grr…. that…GRRRR. I looked around and as I tried to see if there was anything I was missing.

How could I let that thing… do this to me?

I'M GOING TO KILL THAT THING!

I turned around as I slammed the door behind me.

0000

Syoaron and I both were in the same posture as we sat in the back of car. Maybe the world hates me….maybe that why this is happening to me. What would have happened if the principal had opened it or something else? I could only image the chaos after that. But the worst scenario is my dad finding out! I put my face in my hands and put everything I was feeling into that one scream that stayed with me for the rest of my life. I could hear the car screech to a halt as I felt six eyes on me. I wanted to break down but I couldn't do that would just add another point to the person who did this. I was going to get through this… I was going to win no matter what.

But the first step was to go the wedding and get my hands on her…

_**Meilin**_

000

When we reached Syoaron's house or should I say mansion. We stood in awe. Syoaron only didn't react like we did as we slow made our way inside. Touya who drove us here stood in front of us and was about to open the door when it opened itself. Out came the person that Syoaron and I would kill if we didn't have our reasons.

Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto soon to be Mr. Fujitaka Li…

Over our dead bodies!

My dad eyes' for a spilt minute widen and something else reflects in his eyes. He took another moment to see everyone that was standing outside and landing on Syoaron. He smiled like a businessman who just got someone to buy his product. Opening his arms he went towards Syoaron who looked like my dad was coming with a knife in his hands to kill him.

"Syoaron it's good to see you! I'm glad you came! Touya you too and of course Tomoyo I so glad you can make it." my dad said who by now was hugging a suffocating Syoaron. "Oh, Netto you came too…"

My dad slowly let go of Syoaron and did something that made me do a double take in my mind.

He _hugged __**ME!**_

000

I did a double take in my mind as I thought the one thing my dad would never do is…hug me. I knew my face was red from embarrassment. My dad was smiling as he broke the hug as he pushed everyone into the mansion. My mind seems to break down as everything and everyone around me started to turn to blur. Then abruptly I felt the ground met my back.

000

What happened to that girl that wanted to kill Meilin?

I think I need an emotion check or therapy or something. Also, what is thing I feeling whenever I'm with Syoaron? Maybe the world is ending…or worse…

"Sakura"

I think the world _**is**_ ending because never in my whole life has my dad even consider hugging me.

"Sakura…."

But then again I was a girl and not a guy.

"Sakura…."

But really what's the different between the two.

"…Are you alive? Sakura…"

OK there one BIG difference but you know how science is today.

"Sakura if you could hear me say something! Anything."

Ok, I think I really need therapy or a life.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!"

I opened my eyes to see a smirking Touya who was sitting on a chair.

"What…?" I asked feeling that rage from before coming back.

Touya's smirk turns into a grin.

"Netto your brain must be on shut down or didn't hear what I just called you a second ago." said Touya.

Hm….before Netto he called me…

"Sakura" said Touya looking at me like he was talking to infant.

"So…" I said.

Touya slapped his head as he said _**really**_ slowly.

"Isn't Sakura a girl's name?" said Touya.

"So…" I said.

I know I'm missing something…something important.

"Aren't you supposedly being a boy right now?" said Touya now sounding again like he was explaining it to an infant.

Wait…a boy….

"TOUYA YOU FOOL! WHY YOU DID YOU CALL ME THAT NAME?" I yelled as I slapped the back of his head.

Touya put one hand on his head and the other in his ear as he wore a smug look on his face.

"That what I was thinking too but it seems that my little _**monster**_ of a sister's mind was going slow. So just to enjoy the moment I exam my sister's brain capacity which result is…zero. " said Touya as his grin turned into a frown. "But seriously sis what's wrong? You were never like this before so easy to fool. Man, you would have even fooled me with that boy acted if you didn't call my name so…girly."

I throw my pillow at Touya that was the time that I realize I was in someone else room. Not any room….

The door suddenly open and in came….

000

"You must be our little Syoaron's friend." said a pretty brown hair woman. "Can I come in?"

I nodded.

As she came in her long beautiful brown hair flied in the air. I think I heard Touya wolf whistle. She seem to be in her late twelve with nice curves…

Wait did I just…EWWWWWWW….

" Hi, Sarah and yes this little guy is your brother's friend." said Touya as he winked at her.

She giggled as she turns her attention to me with a wide grin.

"So you know if you didn't wear guy clothes I would have thought that you were a girl." Sarah said.

My eyes widen a fraction as I said, "W-W-what made you think that?"

"Well it is a really rare sight to see a _**guy**_ faint. So I just thinking you know…maybe I don't know a girl under guy cloths." she said with that smile again.

Then it came to me that smile was just to…happy. She was hiding something under that smile. I knew I had to find out what that was before something bad happened to me.

I smiled back and said, "Well isn't it _**strange**_ that a pretty lady like you would think something so _**dumb **_as that to be true."

We both smiled at each other and I knew that I just made a bad enemy.

Then the door opened again and in came Syoaron. Suddenly the room was getting a little bit more hot than usual. Maybe the window is closed but as I turned my head to check the windows were definitively open.

Then why….

"Hey, sis, food is ready and Netto nice to know your still alive. Come down and get some food." said Syoaron as he showed me the most handsome, amazing, heart-warming smile.

I think something melted inside.

Wait again what did I just think?

Handsome?

Amazing?

Heart-warming?

SMILE?

I think I do need some therapy and fast.

"Netto?" said Syoaron as he came near.

"Ummm….yea I'll be right there." I said with a nervous laugh.

Smiling again he nodded his head as left the room. As Syoaron left the room Sarah went too but not before saying, "I have my eyes on you young man. So watch yourself."

Then she left the room and that was when I heard Touya burst out laughing.

"M-my g-gosh N-netto you have got to see you face when Syoaron…HAHAHAHAHA." he said.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"What did you…? For crying out loud you sound like a love-sick girl!" he replied.

"Love…WHAT WITH SYOARON?" I yelled.

Me in love with Syoaron…that is crazy right?

Right?

_**TBC**_

**I'm so sorry I took so long to write. I had another writer's block. But I'm back and I hope you liked this chapter. So please review. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Glad that my fanfic helped . Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Teruna Hime**** - Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- I think so too but I was to lazy to get the real names. So I just made up a name on the spot and wrote it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout****–Oh sorry about that I kind of take sometime to think of a idea so it does seem to drag on a bit. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**rosedreamer101****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 18

_I walked slowly down the hall as heard cry coming from somewhere. As I looked around I found myself staring at a little me who was crying. I could see my brother sitting next to me trying to comfort me. _

"_Why does dad hate me, Touya?" I asked._

_Touya face looked blank as he looked at me in the corner of his eye. He frowned as he did his thinking position. This was that he would bring his two arms up and with his one finger each put it next to head. He closed his eyes and then looked at me sadly._

" '_Cause he see mommy in you."_

000

I woke up with dry tears on my face. I blinked a couple times and got off the bed when realization hit me.

_**My**_ dad was going to marry Syoaron's mom and my heart is ready to explode when I'm near him. Why? I still can't figure it out…

I wanted some many times when I see Yelan in the hallway to ask what she saw in my dad but stopped whenever that moment happened. First, she would want to know why I asked and I might slip and reveal that I was his daughter or related. That was a problem in many ways. Or I could just mess up and ruin everything I worked for.

Also there was a small piece that didn't want to mess up the relationship I had with Syoaron. What relationship? Friendship…or more…

I shocked my head as I tried to get that thought out. When I thought I full got control over I went to the bathroom to clean up. But I checked for any booby traps that Melan and her sidekicks made. When I mean sidekicks I mean Syoaron's sisters and were they good at setting traps. So good they could be ninjas! Ok, I need something eat before I start thinking about more weird things.

Just then I heard the door to my room open as I heard my name being called. I yelled back that I was coming and I change into some new clothes. As I opened the bathroom door I felt my face heat up.

000

I knew my face was turning red but Syrason face looked as red as mine. Why?

I don't know.

However my eyes seem to have a mind of it's own as I…um….lingered around his body.

I think I'll go to the doctor today.

"Netto?" asked Syoaron

"Um…yes?" I said.

"….Do…you…ummm….never mind." He said then he abruptly turned around and left.

Ok that was weird….very.

000

" '_Cause he see mommy in you."_

I wanted to slap myself whenever I thought back to that stupid dream. I just hated so much that it could rival my hate for my dad but then again it _**is**_ about him. It didn't help that my dad was taking a likening to…Netto. I think I have an idea why he wants to get on my good side but it's not working.

"Netto! I need to ask you a question!" called my dad.

I wonder if I walk faster than maybe I could lose him.

But life is not fair…well for me anyways.

"I just wanted to know if know where Syoaron was?" asked my dad.

I turned my head to look at him and shrugged.

"Oh well if you see him tell him I need to talk to him." He gave a half- smile and left.

" '_Cause he see mommy in you."_

I took my shoe I wore and threw it to the place where my dad uses to stand. I started walking again as I went back to the thought that was with me the whole day.

Why would I remind him of our mom? Maybe I could ask Touya again…yea I would.

I smiled a little as I went to looking for my brother

0000

I didn't find my brother but I found the next best person. Sleeping on the grass in the backyard was Syoaron. I smiled as I sat next to him and just forgot all my troubles of my life. As I felt the warm breeze on my face I turned to my sleep company who was talking in his sleep. At first I didn't care what he was say until I heard my name.

Well not the one I have now _**but**_ my real name.

"Sa…kura what did you do….I lo…." he mumbled and turned around in his sleep.

I froze.

Maybe he was talking about another Sakura.

"I know….you don't have to…." He said but suddenly his eyes went wide open as he sat up.

I guess that makes two people who had a nightmare today.

It took Syoaron some time to realize I was there but I didn't mind. I just wanted to relax and forget about life.

"Netto…?" he asked dream-like.

I turned my head to him and said, "Yea"

He had a ghost smile as he asked, "Did you hear anything I said in my sleep."

"No"

Ok, I did but he looked happy when I said that. I watch as the sunlight shiny on him and he looked really… good looking.

AAHH!!! GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!

"Netto have you ever been in love?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up when an image of a shirtless Syoaron came to mind.

"Yes" I said dryly as I hoped for him to not ask for the name.

But like I said before life isn't fair.

"Really? What's her name?" he said giving his full attention to me.

I was too caught with my thought that I let the first name that came to mind fall out.

"Sakura"

He froze as a look of completely shock was on his face.

"Sak-k-k-k-ura?" he asked

"Yea…she had pink hair and well her mother just liked the name…so…yea." I said lamely.

I wanted to slap myself silly for saying that.

"Oh" was all he could say.

We sat in silence as we just sat there in deep thought. It was Syoaron who spoke up as he got up.

"Well I did fall in love too but it was more like a crush. Or blind love" he laughed bitterly the last part.

I stood up too and said, "Yea"

He smiled to me as I returned the smile as we looked at the setting sun together.

"But you know what I think that the same thing my mom going through….Blind love. She see my dad in him." He said softly.

" '_Cause he see mommy in you."_

I frowned as I thought back to that and how his word seems blend together.

"Netto, are you ok?" he asked.

"…yes…"

I just went back inside before I could something stupid. Or say something stupid…

Or let Syoaron see that I was about to cry.

000

My dad wanted to have the "Joining of family" dinner so I had some time to think.

Which I do a lot nowadays as I spent more time being a boy and less time being a girl.

I knew I was having an inner conflict as I laid my head on my pillow and let it take over.

I wanted to cry, scream, kill and do so many bad things right now but I had to tell myself that I had a goal.

To prove my dad wrong that…

Just to prove him wrong that would great achievement.

I hope.

I heard knocking on the door as I went to check who it was.

However as I still was thinking about a lot of things and not looking where I was going suddenly tripped when I opened the door land with my lips on top of Syoaron's lips.

_**TBC**_

**HAHAHAHA! I think I like this chapter the most and I'm sorry for the long wait. Please review! **


	19. OMG!

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Good thinking and that answer well come in a upcoming chapter when the wedding starts! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Teruna Hime**** - Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Lol about that it just came to mind as I started writing that part. Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**rosedreamer101****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti****-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**JennyKim319****- That answers well comes in this chapter. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**amberwolves****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 19: OMG!

"OMG SYOARON IS KISSING NETTO!!!!!!!!"

I could hear running and someone fainting. My face turned red and Syoaron was even redder than mine so when we separated and we saw our audience with very interesting expression (well the people who still standing).

My dad look well was wide eyes and looked a little flustered.

Melan looked like she wanted to kill me and jealous.

Touya looked like he wanted to kill too but Syoaron.

Tomoyo looked amused.

Yelan was still unconscious.

Silence fall on us as we just stared at each other.

"Hey what's wrong with you ladies? Cat got your….shoot Syoaron your face look like Yume hair color!!!!" said a newcomer.

And all hell broke lose…

000

"Man am I your punching bag or something?!!! My Gosh, man I just stated the oblivious! And here I came to help you with Yume and Eriol but what do I get in return! You punch me on my beautiful face!!" said Josh as he holds his face.

Syoaron just glare at Josh… if looks could kill…

"Josh there more pressing matter to worry about! Like YOU!" said Melan cutting the tension there and switching it to me.

"What?" I asked curtly.

Melan face built up with furry as she almost said until Josh cut in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE PRESSING MATTER! MY FACE IS A MATTER!" he yelled.

"ARGH! JOSH YOU MAKE ME SICK, YOU MORON" yelled Melan back.

"LIKE YOUR, YOUR ANY BETTER LITTLE GIRL!" yelled back Josh.

They went on back and forth. I was glad that the spot light as I put my finger on my lip. It was like my lip had a pulse and it was beating really fast.

I looked at Syoaron and saw that he sitting down (we move to the living room after Syoaron punched Josh) on the couch with his hand in fist and his head down.

"Syoaron?" I called out to him.

No response.

"Syoaron?" I asked again.

He shrived a little.

"Syoaron?" I asked one more time.

"Just leave alone." He said.

Huh?

"Syoaron? Are you OK?" asked Melan as she stop here fight with Josh.

He looked up and stared at me as a blush started to from. Then I could feel my face started to get hot as we just looked each other.

"See your doing it again! Melan can you see it!" said Josh.

Josh never did learn his lesson the first time around.

"OW! DUDE!"

000

I walked slowly around the hall that was rented for after the wedding was over. Even though I was still thinking about the kiss.

It was my first kiss anyways….

I shocked my head as I tried to think of something else like my dad marrying Yelan.

They were going to marry tomorrow and I still was trying to find to stop it.

"In here!" I heard a voice.

I was too caught in my thought that I just went under one of the tables as I heard foot steps.

"Serious Melan can you get any dirtier mind?" asked…Josh?

"Whatever! So tell is it true?" Melan asked.

What true?

"Netto is a girl?" said Josh in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Yes" she said.

"Yup" said Josh.

OMG!!!!!

HOW DID JOSH KNOW MY SECERT?!!!!!!!!

"How…?" asked Melan as shocked as I was. "I know you told me once before but there no evidences!"

Yea there was no evidence…

"Yes there are Tomoyo and Touya." said Josh.

My eyes widen as I started to shiver all over.

"Huh?" answered Melan.

"I saw Tomoyo talk to Netto as they came out a store. They were talking and Tomoyo said around the lines of 'sister' or something like that." said Josh. "Let me finish"

"I was at first like no way! Netto a girl…really? Then all these weird things started to happen after that. Like Netto was always the last one to the locker room for basketball. He was always nervous around us with…things. Also how fast Touya warmed up Netto was like BANG! Also Netto just…so….well why don't you answer that question Netto?"

Oh….

I came out from under table since I knew that I was coming out even if I like it or not.

"So Netto is true?" asked a full grin Josh.

Just one last time….

OMG!

_**TBC**_

**I hoped you like it! Please Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: IT'S MY BIRHTDAY!!! YAY!!! I made a really long chapter for the first time in my life. I think it's about 9 pages. The largest I ever made was 4 pages.**

**I don't own CCS OR CC.**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- You'll see .Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Maybe you'll see in chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Teruna Hime**** - Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**rosedreamer101****- Yea sorry about that. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti****- I know I really couldn't think of anything and I'm getting a really bad writer block for this story. So I am trying to quicken the pace. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**JennyKim319****- That answers well comes in this chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**amberwolves****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing**

**StarAngel02****-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 20: **

"I saw Tomoyo talk to Netto as they came out a store. They were talking and Tomoyo said around the lines of 'sister' or something like that." said Josh. "Let me finish"

"I was at first like no way! Netto a girl…really? Then all these weird things started to happen after that. Like Netto was always the last one to the locker room for basketball. He was always nervous around us' with…things. Also how fast Touya warmed up Netto was like BANG! Also Netto just…so….well why don't you answer that question Netto?"

Oh….

I came out from under table since I knew that I was coming out even if I like it or not.

"So Netto is true?" asked a full grin Josh.

Just one last time….

OMG!

000

"I…" was the only thing that could come out my mouth.

"There you are Netto! Touya needs to talk to you." Said Yelan as she came in with happy smile on her face

Yes! An escape!

"Ok I'll go right away!" I said as I walk fast out and then ran for my life.

Before I turned around to run away for my life and I gave one more glare to a smirking Josh.

000

"TOUYA!!!" I yelled as I open his bedroom door forceful open.

Touya jumped out of his bed as he looked me with wide eyes.

"HE KNOWS!!!!" I yelled.

Then I started to cry my eyes out. Touya was now alarmed as he hugged me.

"Shhh it's ok…who's he? Syoaron?" he asked.

I shocked my head as I cried my heart out in my brother chest.

"Shhh…Tomoyo?" he asked again.

"No it's…Josh" I mumbled into his chest.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He knows…my…" I started crying harder.

"He knows…" he asked softy as he rubbed my back.

"He knows my secret." I said as I stopped crying.

"That you're a cry baby? Everyone knows that monster!" said Touya.

I know he was trying to light up the mood but I really need his help.

"He knows I'm girl." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?! HOW?! DID HE WALK….THAT LITTLE PERVET I'LLL KILL HIM!!!!!" yelled Touya.

I stepped on his foot.

"TOUYA! I DON'T NEED THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW!" I yelled back.

We yelled back at each other until it turns into name calling and Tomoyo break us up.

"What's going on?! Everyone in the house is asking me what wrong with you guys?" asked Tomoyo.

Touya and I looked at Tomoyo as I said.

"Josh knows that I'm a girl."

000

I wanted to avoid my brother and cousin right now. They seem really piss off right now but I don't mind since I'm pissed off too. I mean how careless could I be?

As I walked slowly down the hall I heard yelling coming from room where Yelan and dad stays.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT MARRY ME?" My dad yelled.

"I'm just trying to think the future of my family." She said softly as I neared the room.

I know that this is eavesdropping but my dad only get really anger (like scream on top of his lungs) when something not going his way.

"I SEE SO AM I NOT IN THAT FUTURE?" He yelled back.

"Yes you **are **but not this **you**." She said I think she was doing some gesture with her hand.

"WHAT 'YOU'? I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE THAT REALLY CHANGE!" He said.

"What do you mean change?!!!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF I NOT DOING WHAT YOU WANT THEN I CHANGED??!!!!!!" She yelled back.

"YES!!!!!"

"DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?!!! DO YOU LOVE ME LIKE MY HUSBAND LOVES ME BEFORE!!!!! DO YOU LOVE ME???!!!!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!!!!"

There was a painful silence as I heard Yelan said.

"Get out"

"What?" he asked suspired.

"G.E.T O.U.T! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?!! GET OUT!!!! I SHOULD HAVE LISTREN TO MY SON!!! **GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" She yelled as I heard my dad run for the door which I quickly walked away from.

000

As I quickly walked away from that situation I bumped into someone. As I closed my eyes I didn't feel the floor as I slowly open them I saw a smiling Yume looking at me. I smiled back but then I saw my worst nightmare…Josh.

"Hi" I said

"Hey princess what up with castle attendants?" he asked while titling his head to room that my dad and Yelan were just in.

I just shook my head.

Josh seem to realize the mood was thick and I guess wanted to make it even thicker.

"So ready to confess to want you did?" he asked.

"What?"

"That you're a lady in a boy school and you must have _**some**_ reason. It's not everyday a girl just happen to come into a boy's school willing…" he said letting the rest hang in the air.

That I came there to prove to my dad and that I was worth something.

Like in a million years I'll tell him that…

Yume must have scene the tension and something was wrong as he drag Josh away.

I sighed as I started to go to my room.

My head hurts…

000

The tension at dinner was really bad I mean everyone was glare at someone.

Touya, Tomoyo and I are glare at Josh who smiling at us.

Melan glare at me taking Syoaron's first kiss and well being a girl I guess.

Syoaron glare at my dad who was going to be his father tomorrow and maybe he heard the yelling from before.

"Um…Fujitaka" asked Yelan.

My dad looked up as he smiled at her.

"Yes" he said.

"Let's postpone the wedding." She asked.

All of our jaws hit the floor at the same time.

My dad started fixing his glass as I knew he was remembering what happened in the room as he asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I love you anymore."

000

I don't know why I'm here but at least there one good thing that happened today.

The wedding was postponed until next week. I know I was dancing inside and out as my dad had a priceless look…guilty.

Anyways one enemy down a whole lot more to go…sigh

I looked around the room that Syoaron wanted to meet me in.

I had a bad feeling that Syoaron wasn't the one that wanted to meet me here.

I heard the door open as I turned around to see…Melan?

I think that feeling just grew.

"YOU!" yelled Melan

"Me" I said dryly I mean Josh is enough but Melan too. Right now I really wish I didn't does this…become a boy.

"What taking his kiss wasn't adequate but now you want…you want….HIM!" she hissed the last part.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"YOU LOVE HIM AND YOUR TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!" she yelled back.

I went silence for a minute.

Do I love him?

I mean we did spent time together a lot when we were a school.

He did hate my dad as much as I did.

Sometimes I do catch myself staring at him a long time.

I did feel really hot around him like the temperature increase.

I do feel my heartbeat racing whenever I'm with him.

I did once…only once….dream about him.

We did just share a kiss…a kiss that I'll never forget.

That means I love him…

How many times I asked myself that?

I…I…

"DON'T IGNORE ME!!!" yelled Melan.

I snapped out my thoughts as I looked at Melan.

I was about to reply Melan when I saw that evil look on her face.

Then she just turned around and left the room.

Oh no…..

"MELAN!!!! DON 'T YOU DARE!!!!"

I don't want him to stop caring for me. Even though he doesn't know I'm a girl.

Since I think I might…

Love him?

000

I looked around at people who were around the room plotting.

I catch up with Melan and I think I did a good threat to make her not tell Syoaron.

Touya and Tomoyo were writing a list of what?

What was on this list?

About the entire event that would have showed that I was a girl.

And on Touya list 100 ways to kill Josh fast or slowly.

Tomoyo list also had doodles of the written version of 100 ways to Kill Josh.

My list was blank because I already knew how Josh was so "knowledgeable" about me being girl.

I just too careless and I just dropped some many clues.

"I got it!" yelled Touya suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Just because Josh knows your secret doesn't mean he doesn't have one! So just got to get something on that weasel! Then HA! We got him." He said slamming his fist into his hand.

Tomoyo and I exchange a look that said 'That-might-work'.

"Well the only thing I know is that he knows a lot about Yume." I said.

I remember the time when he got angry at me for something I did to Yume.

"Hmmm….anything else….wait he did split out his food at you when I said I feel sorry for the coach's kids." Touya said.

"Oh! I think he has a crush on Melan!" Tomoyo said.

"Ok…so now what?" I asked.

"Um….." Great that was a waste of time.

"What if we put a spy that could follow him around and gather information on him!" said Tomoyo grinning like a madman.

Oh man I have a very bad feeling about this…

000

Why me?

Because it my mess that I have to fix.

Sigh.

As I knocked at the door I tried to remember what I was suppose to say.

When the door opened I saw Josh face expression change from tired to shock to…umm….happy?

"Miss Netto came to tell the truth? Hmmm…" asked Josh as he opened the door wide.

Trapped set and closed.

I know we were both thinking that.

000

I was so tried as I dragged my feet to my room.

"Netto wait up!" I heard.

I looked behind me to see Syoaron as he try to catch up with me.

As I slowed down I could feel my heart beat faster.

Darn! Don't…prove her...right.

I do not like him!

Then why is my heart doing this?

Didn't I have this same thought before?

I'm so glad no one could here these thoughts.

"Netto" he said.

"Huh" I replied.

He started laughing as he took my hand as pulled me towards his room.

My hand felt warm against his and it felt nice.

When he got into his room he closed it and turned around.

He was frowning when he was looking at me now.

I didn't like it.

"Umm…Melan told me something…" Syoaron started to say.

Oh NO!! NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!

I thought I got to her before she told him!

NO!

"That…you…might…not…be…a guy." He said.

Then an uncomfortable silence fell between us.

Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Nah, you can't be" he said to himself.

Then he touched his lips.

I knew we were both blushing at that memory.

"Netto….please tell me…are you a girl?" he asked awkwardly as he looked me straight in the eye.

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?

"NO WAY!!!" I yelled.

He was surprised but smiled anyways.

"Good…So isn't it great that my mom not marry…." He started babble on.

I could only think of one thing.

I need to switch the table before this gets out of control.

And Josh with Melan is going to feel the effect painfully.

I need to figure this thing with Syoaron…

It's can't really be love?

Can it?

**TBC**

**Sorry if it seems rushed in this chapter and hope you really like it. Anyways I know I said this already but I'm so happy it's my BIRTHDAY! So please review it make the day even greater. **


	21. The Battle within

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- You right I would have done the same thing or at least fled the nation. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- Hmmm… I won't tell! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- LoL I agree…Thank you and thanks for reviewing. **

**rosedreamer101****- It would have been interesting if he did. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02-**** Aww… it's no problem. Thank you every much for saying Happy B-day. I did really enjoy my day. Thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti****- Thank you so much saying Happy B-day to me it means a lot. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Willingly Catatonic****- Thanks for saying Happy B-day to me it means a lot. Thanks for reviewing. **

**XxHeavenly AngelxX****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Chapter 21: The Battle within**

The beautiful sunny day outside didn't fit the astrosphere inside. It was more like war zone here that was about to break lose. Well, I think the war had just begun and it's all going down hill from here. Like me becoming a spy to get information from Josh who could give even at least a little bit of a hint or some leak of inform for me to take and set up my traps.

The fact that Syaoran avoiding me like I'm the plague that well bring the end of the world to him. Whenever we do meet it's like a firewall is there to protect him from me. Just like the old days where he wouldn't even talk to me without saying a bad thing to me. I wished that Melan would have kept that big, stupid mouth to herself.

Touya and Tomoyo are still there to help me fight this battle and the problem with Josh.

So why do I feel so alone with more enemy then allies?

Why do I feel like the weakest link and with one more event it's going to be late to fix it?

Was becoming a boy with all these problems, worth it?

Maybe I should have really died.

Because the only one that is getting more hurt here is me and I'm bring everyone that really important down with me.

Maybe there no blood on this battle field but it's much worse.

I rather have blood then this. Blood you can see and heal. Your body can heal itself and fight against it again if it came again.

However this you can't see and you can't heal so fast. Or even worse you'll never heal at all.

Whenever, I see Yelan alone I can hear her crying. Now when my dad and Yelan meet up with each other there is no love not even a little bit. At least before they had a little bit of love and _**happiness**_ when I didn't come inference in their affair.

Now all there is…

Hurt.

How can one event change so much?

Why could I be so blind to see really what well happen?

Did I really need Syaoran to avoid me now?

Maybe if things just changed the way it should be. Syaoran not even caring what happen or talked to me. If Touya and Tomoyo still believe I was died. If Josh and Yume never enter my life and we never meet on that faithful day. If Eriol never exchanged a nice word or been a great friend so far. If the maybe not the best but okay relationship with Yelan and my dad wasn't ruined since I came along. If my mom never made me then she wouldn't be died.

Did I do anything right?

Did I bring some kind of joy to someone?

No, all I brought was hurt to everyone.

Maybe if I told the whole world that I went to all boys' school and got arrested or something.

Will all wrong turn right?

Well Syaoran look at me at pitiful before turning around leaving me alone. Well Josh finally gets whatever he wanted and Melan have someone to love that loves her back. Well Yume feel satisfied that it's now my turn to get what I got when I hurt him so badly so long ago. Well Tomoyo look at his pathetic cousin and be shame at me like my dad. Well Touya disown me like dad so clearly stated. Well Yelan have a happily ever after since her source of sadness is finally got what it deserved.

Will I be able to fix right from wrong?

If I just stopped trying to get information out of Josh and let every sin I did get out.

_Will I be able to fix right from wrong?_

If I let Melan go and just take Syaoran from me without fighting back.

_**Will I be able to fix right from wrong?**_

If I stopped lying well Touya and Tomoyo finally be happy.

_**Will I be able to fix right from wrong?**_

If I let all I worked for go down the drain so the most important people I cared were getting hurt anymore.

_**Will I be able to fix right from wrong?!**_

If I did this well anything good happen.

_**WILL I BE ABLE TO FIX RIGHT FROM WRONG?**_

No, I wouldn't.

Even if I wish with every bone and body filbert within me it wouldn't be that easy fix up. I can't ignore this just like that and think it will fix itself. Look what happen when I thought that?

To many bad things happen that way.

No I well fight…

I won't be the weak link anymore and anyways what Melan with Josh did to me was to cruel to ignore.

I well fight and prove once and for all I am worth it.

To anyone who doubts me and thinks that I'm the dirty under their foot.

I well protect the few people that care for me.

I'll fix the relationship with Syaoran and maybe make it into something more.

No! I shouldn't be thinking this now but when I did think about it.

My heart flutter and I blush to myself.

I will be the one that brings the event that well turn an all out war.

However this time I won't be the weak link.

Since I'm going to be the event that changes it…

All I need is a little help and Josh to be the idiot he is.

The war is on.

000

_**TBC**_

000

**LoL! How do you like that as cliffhanger? **

**PLEASE READ: So you know why this a short chapter and the sometimes different personality change for Sakura. I just wanted to show how Sakura really feeling because there is a war going inside herself. She wants be anger and just kill the people that hurting her. However, she does know that she is hurting the people that are precious to her. She really is having two wars right now, one with herself and the other one outside with the people. I know I showed more with the war outside in detail but I never showed how she really felt inside. That why her personality change to chapter to chapter and I just wanted to point that out if you are confused why I'm doing it. That is why I felt this chapter should be left alone and didn't make it longer. **

**So please review and tell how you like it. Please!! **


	22. Falling Part 1

Chapter 18:

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire****- Will sorta of but yes! Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara****- I know but it was kind of hard for her that why it took so long and I have no skills V.V. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms****- Oh I so want to answer that but you just have to find out. I think you are going to really hate him in his chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101****- Oh…will I tried but I guess I didn't work. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02-**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti****- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**animefan88tv loves JoJoFHorton****- Aww thank you I was trying to get feeling from readers. ****Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Hirotsume-18****- ****Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**amberwolves****- Thank you for telling me that grammer mistake and thanks for understanding how hard it is update. ****Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Indirect Anonymous****- Thank you I was aiming for that. ****Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 22: Falling Part 1

I need flash cards for all these people that came for wedding. It took two days but the whole house was full of people.

I mean there was tall ones, small one, talkative one, gossip ones and overall annoying ones. For example, this brown hair lady who I think is from Yelan's side because I don't remember her at all.

Anyways, when the flood of unwelcome guests that I think ignore the warning that the wedding was postpone came. Everyone the house joins in to help around and every guest that came so far was polite enough to just sit while we try to get things in order.

However, that lady with brown and another woman who looked familiar came and started complaining about things. Now it's ten minutes later and I want to throw something at those lady with their obnoxious laughers that I can hear all the way here in the kitchen. Where is Melan when you need her?!

I opened the sliding doors to the I dropped the tray in my hands as I heard the lady next to the brown hair lady said, "Look at my beautiful daughter!"

"Yes a beautiful daughter who is a great suit for my nephew." Said the lady that was Melan's mother stood next Melan.

No that not what made me dropped the tray but she said next.

"Syaoran! Come here and give your aunt a kiss and tell me when I should plan your wedding for Melan and you!" said the lady as she tried to get Syaoran to come near her.

Ewwwwwwww….I feel sorry for Yelan and Syaoran.

"You, young man do you think my daughter is beautiful?" asked Melan's mother.

I pointed to me as I got up with the things I dropped on the ground.

"Yes you seem to be a handsome boy! Now tell me!" she ordered.

Melan and I looked disgusted at each other as I said, "I guess…"

"See! Syaoran even this young man thinks Melan well be a fine wife!" she said as Syaoran gave me a weird look before running away from his aunt.

Like I said I feel sorry for both them.

I left towards the kitchen again I dropped my tray but this time someone help me pick it up.

MY AUNT!

"Here you go...do I know you?" she asked.

"No!" I said as left the things on the table close by and ran out the door.

000

Dang….I'm so glad that episode of 10 seconds of family reunion which my aunt didn't find me didn't so end badly as I thought would. With some many people here (I'm so glad that there some many people are here now) I escaped and now time for get some information on Josh to get back at him. I started walking towards Josh room looked both ways and went inside before entering his room.

Josh's room looks like…well not a room. It is so mess!

I went straight to the source I knew I could get the most information out of…his desk.

I tripped 10 times when I finally got to desk to which I grabbed on to for dear life.

That was so going to 11 times I tripped on Josh's things if I didn't hold on this desk. Are his things out to get me too?

I pulled myself and lean on the decks then while I hold on to it I went around the deck.

I started opening drawers and looking through the things there.

Is that a picture of Yume and Josh?

I took the picture in my hand and my jaw dropped.

Is that coach in the back?

However I couldn't really tell so I just put the picture in my pocket but will Josh know its miss. I guess I have to just use my wonderful stick figures and try draw the people in the picture.

I was to into my snooping around to find something turn things in my favor that didn't see someone open the door.

"Netto?" said a voice.

I looked up to see Syaoran hand on the doorknob as he stared with wide eyes and his jaw dropped at me.

I knew I looked like a deer caught in headlights as I started to stutter, "I-I-I w-w-what are you doing here, buddy?"

"Hey that was I was going to say!"

Shoot.

A moment of silence came between Josh, Syaoran and me.

"Um…is…never mind." He said as he turns around so fast that I didn't know if I image Syaoran there or not.

I was so glad that I put all the information that took from Josh's desk was safely in my pocket as I walked (trying not to trip) out the door. However, Josh grabbed my arm and asked, "What were you doing in my room?"

"Leaving you a letter that I got from mail form this morning."

"Oh" he said as he let me go and smiled.

I hope Syaoran didn't get a bad idea when he came in that time.

000

I don't know why I'm here….the last time I almost lost…

"Netto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um…will about before…" I started.

"Will you play basketball with me?" he asked.

"Will…"

He didn't let me finish the rest of the sentence as he took my hand and ran outside to the backyard.

000

When we left the house Syaoran's hand was holding mine it felt nice. So when we got outside with the basketball hoop lame stay there.

We stood there in an awaked silence as we looked at our hands together.

Then Syaoran let go of my hand and went to get the ball. I felt the warmth that was there left so fast I tried my longest to try and keep it.

He came back with the ball under his arm.

"Are you ready to be cream Netto!" he yelled as he took the ball under his arm throw it to me.

I smiled and said, "You wish!"

Then we started the game which in the end Syaoran won.

We fell to ground as we laughed at each other mistakes and talked about everything. Like we were two best friends that was reunited after being part for so long.

"Um….Netto do you like boys?" asked Syaoran get a little bit red.

"Yea…wait what do you mean by that?" I asked back.

His face seem to turn a little bit more redder as he said, "Um I mean well you know I was thinking….what kind of gender do you prefer to date or love or….you know more than a 'friend'?" he asked.

Um….was this a tricked question?

Wait…

I started to feel my checks heat up.

"Um…you mean…like…umm…like…..love?" I said.

I think I said to many "Umm" and "like" but I got the message across.

I knew that something was up with Syaoran as his check got red and said, "You know when we first kind of kissed…"

Yes the cause for me to not stop thinking of you.

"Sure…?" I said urging him to go on.

He looked at the ground as he continues, "Then I kind of avoid you for a while…"

I nodded as again waited for him to start talking again.

"And all those times we spend time and all the things that we share together."

Oh my…is Syaoran going to…

It's getting hot in here and we outside it's only 8:00 pm! The sun already gone so why is so hot here!

"I might have…no I think I do…care about you a lot." He said as sighed.

What is that suppose to mean?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked still confused.

I think I hit a nerve because his eye started to twitch.

"I thought you fell in love before." He said.

"I do…what does that have to do with anything!" I yelled.

Ok I did hit a nerve now because he clenched his hand yelled back, "BECAUSE I'M IN LO--"

"Netto, Touya needs to talk to you." Said Josh as he cut Syaoran in mid-sentence and I really wanted to know what he going say.

However I think Touya need to talk to me now so I got up to leave but not before hearing Syaoran say to Josh.

"You did that on purpose."

000

As I started to go to my brother room I passed the living room to see my aunt and dad talking.

Not wanting to either for them to find me. I started to speed walk but stop when I heard my name (the old one) being scream then I took a few steps back and eavesdropped.

"How can you say that! She your own daughter! MY SISTER'S DAUGHTER! YOUR HAPPY THAT SHE GONE! I WISH IT WAS YOU WHO DIED! SAKURA WAS JUST SOMEONE YOU BLAME FOR MY SISTER DEATH BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DO A THING. SINCE YOU WERE A CAUSE FOR HER PAIN! YOU FUCKING BASTERD!!"

I think I heard a slapped.

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? WHEN THAT _**THING**_ YOU CALLED MY DAUGHTER KILLED HER!!" my dad yelled back.

I clenched my hand as heard him repeat the same hate he always showed me.

"SHE WAS A BABY?! YOU THINK A BABY KNOWS WHAT IT'S DOING!! NO YOU IDOIT!! NOW YOU STOLEN ANOTHER PERSON THAT I CARE ABOUT AWAY FROM MY SON AND ME!! DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU MADE MY SON FEEL!! HE WANTS TO KILL YOU!! I SHOULD HAVE LET HIM!!"

My eyes wide as I never knew that Tomoyo would go that far as to kill my dad not that I mind.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE?! YOUR SON COULDN'T EVEN TOUCH ME! LIKE I SAID FOR THE MILION TIME I'M HAPPY THAT _**UNGRATEFUL WRENCH IS DEAD**_!! IF SHE WAS ALIVE SHE OWES ME FOR EVEN KEEPING HER ALIVE FOR THAT LONG!! NOW I ASK ONE MORE WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT"

"HELL NO!!"

What would my stupid dad need help with anyways?

"Then leave…" he finally said then included, "With that girl you call a son too!"

Oh NO! I need Tomoyo even though I doing this war alone. I need support…no, Tomoyo can't leave!

"You…fucking…you know what I'll back and you will regret the day you were born!" she said as stomp out the room not before saying.

"If Sakura was alive I hope she prove to you what a…a…BASTRED YOU ARE! ROT IN HELL!!"

I knew had to get out of here and glad that my dad did see me eavesdrop.

I hope Tomoyo didn't leave yet.

000

The next day the whole house was silent not because of the entire guest that left.

Or that no one was talking to each or the yelling yesterday.

Will it was kind of because of that…

Since the next day Tomoyo was gone with my aunt.

_**TBC**_

**I hope you liked it! Please review! **


	23. Falling Part 2

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- You going to find out in this chapter…sort of. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Oh I know if Josh just didn't come in…Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms- LOL That would be cool if that did happen. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02- I know I had fun writing that scene. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti- I'm glad you like it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 23: Falling Part 2

I remember when I was younger that my mom and aunt always like to dress me up. Especially as a boy since back then and embarrassing enough I still have a flat chest. I guess those hormones are just waiting for a signal for them to start or something since if you looked at me back then and now the only different will be…my short hair. It wasn't like it didn't come with its benefits and not so benefits. Well whenever I was in a mall I could hear girls giggling and saying how cute a _**boy**_ I was. On the other hand, it becomes very useful in situations like this. When you really need to pass as a boy I really don't mind having my hormones on hold.

However, sometimes I do wish that I did have a little bit of…girly side?

I sometimes wish that I could experiences loving someone and being loved.

000

"Can this place get anymore…silence..er?" asked Josh as he paced to and fro.

Yume was sitting on the ground of my room as he watched Josh walk back and forth.

And where was I?

I was laying my bed.

Why were they in my room? I don't mind Yume but why Josh?

I really don't know right now since I have too many things in my head.

"I feel like I in a slow motion movie or something and I slowly being suffocated."

Josh stopped pacing and Yume looked at me with concern in his eyes.

Opps…did I say that out loud.

I guess I did because I thing I say guilt and sadness flash through Josh.

I think that impossible for that trouble…and words I rather save to my dad that I won't waste on Josh.

Yume got up and sat on my bed.

He smiled a little bit as he lean over and pulled me in a hug.

I felt so good that I pulled Yume close into the hug.

Yume felt warm and inviting as I let myself keep in that position for a while.

Only two people these days made me feel so good and weak inside like this.

That was Syaoran and Yume.

I think I heard the door open and close.

I let my head for the first time wander to places I didn't feel like going…

000

I was three years old when I remember the first time a boy talked to me. My brother was business getting ready for soccer and I was outside in the back yard with my mom.

She was telling me how to make a paper dolls and I knew I was actively listening because I was making good looking dolls.

That when I saw him.

My dad friends were coming over and they had a boy my age. Also it was so interesting that they were my next door neighbors.

His dad and my dad were in the living room doing something I don't remember.

The boy and his mother came through the back door to my yard.

That when I first saw him and I felt like my face burn up.

He had blonde spikes neatly on his head and his eyes were baby blue.

He wore bagged pants and big shirt for someone so small.

He wore a toothless smile as he came near me.

I felt like passing out and I think I saw my mother holding back a laugh.

"Hi my name Netto!" he said as he sat next to me giving me another beautiful smile. "What's your name?"

"My name…mommy what's my name?" I asked my mom.

My mom and his mom laughed out loud as I felt my face get hotter.

"Sakura…her name is Sakura." My mom said.

"That is really cool name! Sakura trees…all you need are pink hair." He said.

"Really…I-I-I think that you name is cool too." I said.

He seem take back from that and said, "Thank you, Sakura trees."

Now I know my face was red.

"Thank you, Netto" I said back.

He smiled and then looked at the dolls in my lap.

"Those are beautiful Sakura trees!" he said as he took one out my lap.

"Tha…"

I fainted.

After that Netto and I became best friends.

Then one day Netto brought over a friend and I think where all these hot boys were coming from were.

I don't remember that much how he look but I remember what he wore that day.

He wore a Chinese tradition clothes and I don't remember his name.

At first he was up tighten then he slowly started to relax with us.

We were so close to each other that we spend every waking minute with each other.

I fell in love with both of them.

I never told them and when Netto moved I cried myself to sleep.

Then it was only that guy I can't remember the name of and me.

Then he left too.

I was so alone.

And it was going to worsen.

000

"Touya, why are we putting mom in the ground?" I yelled as I tried to get to her.

Touya was holding back tears as he holds me back.

"Mom has to, Sakura" he said.

"Why?! You told me she just sleeping! She can't breath! MOM!" I said.

I heard my dad turn around and hit me across the face.

"THIS YOUR FAULT!" my dad yelled.

I never felt so lonely and guiltier than that.

000

I remember that was the day my dad complete gave up on me and moved on my brother.

Then something good happen and that was Netto's family came back.

When I saw him again I knew I would be happy again but something changed.

I remember the scene as I opened the door as Netto's father came in and asked nicely for me to get out his way. I did as I stayed with the door still wide open as I just stood there.

I heard yelling then I heard something like fighting.

I remember someone yelling call the police and the hospital.

The last thing that I remember was that I heard something like "Money and Thief".

000

"Netto, are you OK?"

I looked up as I frowned at my surrounding as I realized that I was alone with Josh.

"Yea, where is everyone? Is dinner still on?" I asked.

Josh sighed, "No one felt like having dinner."

"Oh"

I started to get up when Josh said, "Can I talk to you, Netto?"

I had a sinking feeling about this but hey I could gather some information.

"OK"

000

"So…" I asked.

"Anyways ever wonder why one my eyes were covered." He asked.

Yes information!

"No" I said.

"Well that eye useless anyways…I can't see through it." He said.

I was so shocked that I turn towards him and put two finger up.

"I'm not completely blind! I can see through the other eye." He said.

Josh put his hand on the eye that was coved and said, "My dad drank a lot too and well I pissed him off…I got rewarded."

I didn't know if this was true or if he was making it up. However I saw in his eyes he wasn't lying.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because there only two people I can trust that Yume and….you." he said the last part softy.

I felt that sinking feeling again.

"NETTO!" he said as he turned to me suddenly.

"I LO…"

"Netto, Touya needs to talk to you." Said a voice smugly behind us.

As we turn to see Syaoran leaning against the wall smirking at Josh.

Josh mouth dropped opened as he said, "Syaoran"

I took that as hint to leave.

Before I went I heard Josh say to Syaoran with venom in his voice.

"You did that on purpose."

000

I went outside to get some fresh air and I saw Yume again.

"Yume!" I said as he turns towards me.

He looked sad as he approached me.

Before I could say anything he hand me a letter and brushed past me.

I looked behind at retreating figure of Yume as I turn looked at the letter in my hand.

I opened letter and felt my knees get weak.

_Dear Josh,_

_I'm glad you took my deal even it meant you have to lose some people. Well first off you don't need to know my name…I'm just a friend. Anyways I need this plan to work so you and I could split up the money. So you know Netto Kicker? Well he is not really a guy. Yup, he is a girl…actually I know him or should I say her. Anyways I will tell you more in the next letter. Until then keep an eye on Netto Kicker._

_From,_

_Friend_

Oh no….

_**TBC**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Josh got a taste of his own medicine! Anyways please review! I'm writing the next chapter now…so I can maybe update in week.**_


	24. Falling Part 3

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- HEHEHE…you'll see in this chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Sorry can't tell you because it will spoil the story…Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms- Sorry that you feel like it's going no where but I'm a very slow writer to get my message across. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02-Hmmm…I don't know if I should tell you but maybe. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**animefan88tv loves JoJoFHorton- Sorry can't tell you it would spoil the story. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 24: Falling Part 3

I felt like I was stuck back in time in between trying to get my dad attention and trying to prove to him that I exist. Between the two I would like to be stuck again back where I had control over the situation of proving myself to my dad. However, I think I had more control over the situation with getting my dad attention. It was easier for me to trace my steps back and to figure out what I did wrong when my dad did not paying attention to me or even talking to me.

Here I so close to my dad and he even talks to me that I fear any minute he going to ask me the question.

"Did you really think you could fool me _**Sakura**_?" with so much venom and hate that I would check my neck to see if I had bite mark where that snake of a father would have bitten me.

That why I am hiding behind the wall watching Josh ever moves. I even followed him and as disgusting as it was to bathroom (I stood about an hour outside the bathroom wondering what the hell Josh was doing in there and figure out in the end I didn't want to know). I felt a chill go down my spine when my dad and Josh were talking to each other. It always ended the same though as Josh would go to his room and only go out once to go talk to Yume who is very mad at him.

I almost and I mean _**almost**_got caught when Josh suddenly popped out of nowhere behind me. I would have screamed but that would have shown that I was hiding something or just weird. Josh didn't seem to know anything was weird as he asked me to walk with him. Somewhere in between Syaoran had joined us and was having a staring contest with Josh. Then something came into my mind as I burst it out before I realize what I was asking.

"Josh and Syaoran what were you going to tell me before you each interrupted each other?"

I swear Syaoran looked so red that I wonder if I asked something wrong. Josh looked in between embarrassed and furious.

Then they both said "Like I going to say _**that**_ in front of you."

Thinking I have cause to mush trouble already I spilt past the two glancing teenage boys.

000

My dad always found it amusing and nice to talk to me….I means Netto as daily as possible. I felt even more uncomfortable around him since I know that my secret might leak out anytime.

So sitting in a room _**alone and completely unprotected**_ from him as he talked about random things made me want to run out of the room.

"So Netto how are you doing in school?" he asked.

My intelligent answer was, "Huh?"

My dad roars with laughter as he asked a different question, "Do you feel like you have to _**prove **_yourself to someone?"

This was becoming a really bad week.

"Not really" I said as tried not to sound scare or anything.

My dad looked at me and said, "_**Really**_"

My eyes widen as I think I knew the next thing that was going to be said between him and me.

"Did you really think you could fool me _**Sakura**_?"

However my dad just smiled and said, "Netto do you like long or short novels?"

I felt like every time we talk it slow going closer and closer to him asking that question.

I think Touya realized that as he always went with me to talk with dad.

Touya then told me that I should contract Tomoyo and talk to him.

I asked him why and he said that I was beginning to scare him.

And that Tomoyo was a better therapist than him.

000

I told Yelan that was going out for a while and I might miss dinner. Yelan smiled softly as she asked me if I was OK and that I was acting strange. I tried not to gulp as I said I was OK. She told me that I could always come to her for anything. It felt nice to rely on a adult even though I wanted to do things by myself. So I left and started walking to the café three blocks down.

I was thankful that my aunt didn't leave that far away from Syaoran's house. I think she was just waiting for the right moment to torture my dad not that I'm complaining when that happens. I remember the conversation between Tomoyo and me as I called him on the phone earlier today.

"How are you, Netto?" asked Tomoyo as I heard the concern in his voice.

"Should I lie or should I tell you the truth?" I asked with sarcasms in my voice.

Now Tomoyo was more alert as he started talking with some much serious that I had to double check to see if this was the right number of my bubbly, loving and carefree cousin. However I did remember the first time I went to the school that my brother and Tomoyo went too. And Tomoyo die-if-you-even-say-my name person that I hated to bring back.

"Who found out Sakura?" he asked softly.

That total throws me off as I replied with my famous response for today, "Huh?"

"Are you going to run away again…are you really going to die this time?" he asked.

I just was to speechless to answer.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT SAKURA!!" Tomoyo yelled thought the phone.

"I-I-Tomoyo it didn't even cross my mind. I'm sorry." I said adding the last part because I didn't want my cousin angry with me.

"Oh…Sakura…I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to…can we meet somewhere to talk?" he asked softly again.

I agree as I said there was café nearby I could walk too.

So as I waited for Tomoyo to come I started think about what to talk about first. There was too many problems and so little time. I felt someone hand go on my shoulder as I shot out my chair and turned around to see a grinning Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!" I yelled at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"Dang girl who put touchy in your drink today." He said.

"Tomoyo…never mind" I sighed giving up on him.

He wore a triumph smiles as he sat down in his chair and asked, "Does _**he**_ know?"

"No"

"Oh thank goddess so who knows?"

"Let see you, Touya, Melan, Josh and Yume."

"JOSH….how…what…where…"

"When you were hugging me that time after the break down."

"Sorry.. I WAS SO CARELESS!"

"Don't worry it's more my fault then yours."

"So…Melan?"

"Josh told her."

"Crap…I'm going to kill them both."

"Join the party."

"So what else?"

"Someone told Josh my secret."

"WHAT?...wait didn't you just tell me…"

"Yea someone told him before and he then check it out to see it was true."

"I see so who the other person…."

"I don't know but he wrote a letter to him and seem to be more then the one I have."

"Do you have it with you?"

I handed the letter that I brought with me to Tomoyo as he read it over.

"Anything else Sakura?"

"Will I scared that _**he**_ is going to find out."

"Don't worry about that I will get Touya on it."

"I really didn't want to drag you two into it."

"Some battle are won better with many more allies then with none."

"Tomoyo you sound like an old man."

"Will a wise old man."

I rolled my eyes as I then told my next problem.

"Tomoyo you know Syaoran."

"I think I should know him. So what about him?"

"Will I been feeling weird around him."

"Ok…like…?"

"It gets really hot around him, I get butterflies in my stomach and I dream of him."

Tomoyo looked speechless to me as he slowly started to smile.

"Is that so."

"Yes and he wanted to tell me something but Josh cut him off. Actually Syaoran did the same thing to Josh to when he wanted to say something too."

"Really what did Syaoran say or do before hand?"

"Netto do you like boys… Um I mean well you know I was thinking….what kind of gender do you prefer to date or love or….you know more than a 'friend'."

Tomoyo roared with laughter as he hold his stomach trying to stop laughing.

"What?" I asked indignity to my cousin.

"Sorry…what did you say."

"Um…you mean…like…umm…like…..love?"

Tomoyo started laughing all over again and even land on the floor.

"Tomoyo people are staring!"

"Sorry again what else…"

"Then I kind of avoid you for a while…"

"Awww poor Sakura"

"Tomoyo…"

"Sorry"

"And all those times we spend time and all the things that we share together."

"Naughty Sakura you did wear protection…"

I felt my face heat up as I glared at my cousin.

He put his hand up as a surrendering gesture.

"I might have…no I think I do…care about you a lot."

I waited for a response and then I continued.

"Then I said 'What is that suppose to mean?' and then he like 'I thought you fell in love before' and then I'm like 'I do…what does that have to do with anything!'. Then he like BECAUSE I'M IN LO--" and got cut off by Josh."

Tomoyo shook his head said, "Poor Syaoran way to pull his heart out and leave off to die. And do you know that you sound more like a girl then any other moment that I know you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I would never want to do that Syaoran and I talk like a girl.

Tomoyo is crazy.

"So what about Josh?"

"So we talked about his past and then he got cut of from Syaoran."

"What no dialogue? No Naughty comment in between."

"TOMOYO!"

"Ok..Ok… anyways just want to know are you sure no one followed you here."

"Don't worry I do learn from my mistakes."

"OK now to just tell me everything Josh did and do when he talk to you that day."

So I told him everything that happens that day.

"So overall my lovable cousin is caught in a triangle."

"A triangle…"

"Yes a love triangle."

"What…Tomoyo you are not making any sense."

"Oh right Touya curse you with no love life."

"Tomoyo…are you saying…."

"Yes I am…two _**boys **_are in L.O.V.E. with you. In other words they want to be your _**lover**_."

"WHAT THAT IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh and you're in love with Syaoran."

000

I have a headache as I walked toward Syaoran's house.

I can't believe this… Syaoran….in love with me…and I love him.

I can't take this anymore! I'm just going to stop thinking for a while.

I didn't want to talk to anyone as I went around the house toward the garden in the back.

Then I saw the two worse people to be found there.

Josh and Syaoran...crap.

I was about to turn back around but something that Josh said made me stop.

"You do know that you'll never win, right?"

Win what?

"Just stay away from him." Syaoran growled.

"And what if I didn't?"

"I'll make sure you die a painful death."

"Really? What make you think that he like you or remotely _**loves **_you."

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!"

"Yea and I love him too."

"No you don't…"

"What make…."

"YOUR HURTING HIM SOME WAY!! I know because he has the same hurtful eye like my mother whenever he near you. SO STAY AWAY!"

"Why you--"

Syaoran punched Josh right in the face and they started fighting with each other.

I was going to step in but Touya and my dad came before anymore damage could be done.

Syaoran and Josh glared at each other as they said their last words to each other before splitting up.

"I mean it Josh stay away from him."

"In your dreams"

As I left the scene behind I remember the words Tomoyo told me.

"_So overall my lovable cousin is caught in a triangle."_

All hell broke loose the next day.

TBC…

**Please review! **


	25. Crash and Burn

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Sorry Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Oh because in the begin I didn't remember any of the other boys and thought the were many. So for the story I just made Tomoyo a boy. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**- **Sorry can't tell you it would spoil the story but you might find out in the next chapter or so. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- ****I glad you mention that I was waiting for some to mention it. I'm glad you like it.**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 25: Crash and Burn

_The predator smiled silence to itself as it slowly circles the prey. The predator wasn't alone it was in a group of truces worthy friends. Each friend and the predator took its time to analyze the prey before attacking. However something else happened that was unpredictable as the friends stopped before attacking the prey and turn around its attacks to the predator. _

_The predator cried in agony as it got slowly pulled apart. _

"_Why did you do this me?! I thought you were my friends?" asked the predator._

_The use to be prey and the predator friends started to circle to the predator as the prey answered._

"_Did you really think you could fool me __**Sakura**__?"_

_The predator suddenly realized that it was all a trap and it was all alone._

000

I woke up with a start and let myself breath in out slowly. I got out my bed as I looked at the calendar and felt my mouth fall.

Tomorrow the wedding again…oh darn.

I was hoping this day would come but it did.

I knew it was a bad day before it even begin.

I hate it when I'm right.

000

I wish the damn clock would stop moving so fast. It seem that everyone once again fail to notice that the "postponed wedding" was coming back. Which made everyone run around like crazy people trying to organized everything in the last moment. Even though I didn't know why Yelan still wanted to marry my dad but I think she thought things over and I think she still loved him in some ways.

I heard the doorbell as I went to towards the living room. I think it has been ring for a while because the person that was ringing it sounds impatient.

"Coach….Coach Murakami?" I asked complete baffled as I opened the door.

"Oh…hey Netto is Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto?" he asked in a strangling voice.

He was holding a present in his hand and looked ready for the wedding.

I blinked twice to see if I got the question right as I shook my head yes.

Why was he asking such a stupid question?

"Oh….is Yelan here?" he asked softly.

"Yes do you want to see her?"

I didn't get why he was acting so nervous around me.

"Not right now but can get Mr. Fujitaka?" he asked trying not to sound like he was choking on poison when he said my dad name.

"You don't have to do that Netto." I heard my dad voice behind me say.

The two men glared at each other and shook hands.

"What do you want?"

"I came here for the wedding. Oh here and something else for you"

"Oh that nice of you."

"Murakami is that you." Said a female voice behind me as I saw Yelan appear with a pure happy on her face.

"Crap Coach what the hell are you here for?" Josh oh so familiar voice said as he stood next to me give a murderous vibe.

Then Syoaron and Touya came next. My exact thoughts were all we are missing is Tomoyo and Yume then the whole crew here.

"How are you Yelan?" Murakami said politely.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you" she said.

I looked between the two and thought they would have been a better couple than my dad.

Then I felt that Coach be here would a blessing and nightmare altogether.

000

Syaoran seem the past days to be hanging around me more often than usual. Also it seems that we were alone more often than before too. I even thought that he had killed Josh but I saw him around whenever that happened Syaoran would be by my side to protect me from him. I knew that made Josh furious because when I pass by him with Syaoran I could see the shade of color of his face change.

Also with Syaoran with me every day I started thinking about what Tomoyo said. I doubt his word that was before it was tested today.

Syaoran was begrudging get ready for the wedding. He had to wear his tux just to see if he fit and to practice giving away his mother because his grandpa had already passed away and he was the only boy in the family.

He looked so handsome.

I couldn't breathe for a while I as I just stood there staring at him.

His chocolate hair was pressed neatly on his head. His eyes caught me in a trace that I couldn't pull my eyes away. The tux perfect fitted his body as he smoothly came towards me.

His most beautiful smiled I ever saw came to this mouth as he started to talk to me.

"Hi Netto"

"Um…Hello"

"Can't believe the wedding is happen again."

"Um….yes."

"So what do you image you marriage will look like."

I had to catch myself before I said anything. I looked straight into his eyes and gasped.

He was willing show his feeling for me.

"Netto I have to tell you something."

Before I could react he took my hand and suddenly we outside.

I felt my stomach turn into a knot.

This was bad…very bad.

I just know something bad was going to happen.

Oh and it did happen.

"I love you, Netto." Syaoran said as locked eyes with me. "I don't care that you're a boy. I love you with all my heart."

I think I was crying by then since left his hand wiped one my tears away.

_Tell him_. I could hear a voice in my head tell me.

_Tell him WHAT?_ I said back.

_Everything…and that you love him back._

And then all hell broke loose.

"I love you too Syaoran and I have to tell you something."

He seem suspire at first but he suddenly just took my face in his hand and pulled my face closer.

"Tell me later" he whispered into me ear.

And he kissed me…passionately.

Why did it take me so long to know that I loved him?

And then I said it.

"Syaoran." I said breathlessly.

"Hmmm" he response he looked like he was in heaven.

"I'm a girl."

And then I ran.

000

I think the garden was like so kind of confession thing or something I have no idea but I found myself there again hiding listen in to chat between my dad and coach. Also saw him holding an envelope in his hand

"I'm glad you got to get off your lazy butt Coach _**Murakami**_. But what do you want. I have to do imptoart things. I have a wedding to attend"

"The feeling is mutual anyways. but I need to give this to you."

I could cut the tension with a knife.

My dad waited as Coach waited for him to become impatiently before he said.

"Oh here you go Mr. Fujitaka." Coaches said sarcastically as he careless throw the envelope at my dad.

Growling at him my dad opened the envelope and grasped.

"My daughter alive."

I could felt myself tense.

"What?" Coah asked the question that was on my mind.

"My daughter….Netto." he said my name with so much venom then suddenly remembers my dream.

_The predator smiled silence to itself as it slowly circles the prey. The predator wasn't alone it was in a group of truces worthy friends. Each friend and the predator took its time to analyze the prey before attacking. However something else happened that was unpredictable as the friends stopped before attacking the prey and turn around its attacks to the predator. _

_The predator cried in agony as it got slowly pulled apart. _

"_Why did you do this me?! I thought you were my friends?" asked the predator._

_The use to be prey and the predator friends started to circle to the predator as the prey answered._

"_Did you really think you could fool me __**Sakura**__?"_

_The predator suddenly realized that it was all a trap and it was all alone._

And I did the only logic thing that moment.

I ran back into the house watch out for Syoaron or anyone else.

Packed my things and ran away.

TBC…

**I hope I did a good job on this chapter because it was hard to write. The scene with ****Syoaron**** and Sakura was hard to do. I think there is only about 4 to 5 chapter to go until the end. **

**Please review.**


	26. Runaway Love

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- I know poor Touya and Tomoyo leaving them clueless like that. Your right I was just run from the start and not stop until I was million miles away from him. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms-Tell me if this chapter better? Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**StarAngel02- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti-Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**- **Sorry can't tell you it would spoil the story but you might find out in the next chapter or so. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**kauju-gaki-kawaii****- I know it's so funny. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**animefan88tv****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 26: Runaway Love

I ran as fast as my legs could take me away from the mansion.

I felt the cold raindrops over my body and shivered.

I knew that I wasn't shaking because of the cold rain but I was crying.

The bag I carried with me fall on the ground next to me.

As my leg let out as it refused to go anymore.

So I sat down on the side walk and pulled my leg to my chest.

As I slow drifted to sleep I wonder how bad my luck really is.

000

Someone was trying to make me up but I wouldn't budge.

I was having a good dream.

That my dad was dead and my mom lived instead.

We were living so happily together.

Someone then hit my head.

I opened my eye to look into eyes of a beggar man.

The man laughed as he holds up the bag with my things inside it.

"You have got nice things little mister."

I tried to get up and grab my bag but my legs refused to get up. I just landed on my butt as a result.

He laughed again as he started to check me out as he licked his mouth.

"I was on my way home I saw a you lying on the ground. So like the gentlemen I was I tried to wake you up. However it seems like you were in deep sleep so I waited until you woke up on your own. I got bored so I started looking through your things. I took some of the things for payment but a kiss would be better." He said as he got near enough to kiss me.

Like I would let him even through my leg refused to do it I made my leg come up and hit where it hurt.

The man hollers in anguished as I pushed myself up and started to run.

000

It started to rain again as I heard my stomach growl. I ignore it as I started think back to yesterday. When Syaoran and I kissed…I can still feel the warm on my lips.

Dang, if I just pretend to be a boy I still be with Syaoran and been happy for a little while longer.

But Nooooo….I have to be my stupid self and mess everything up. Why couldn't I just be….just go with the flow.

There is one thing that is good and really bad that came out of this.

I don't have to think about my dad anymore more.

On the other hand, I have loss everything and the only way I can survive is staying out here and becoming a beggar.

000

From the day I started up until now I think this when I had the worse luck.

I didn't know if this counted as hitting all time low.

I mean I had to steal from people.

When I mean people I don't mean from adults …nope that was to hard. I mean like little children and steal their ice cream.

Also I had to steal clothes too.

Which mean sometimes I had to do something disgusting to get them.

I tried to rob a store once but that failed since there were to many cameras around.

At least I had lost all my dignity there and have nothing left to loss.

Sometimes I wished I wouldn't say that.

000

I notice after a while and I mean I think a week passed or maybe it just me (since it felt that way to me).

That I might be followed but I don't know from what or who. I think it might be a car. Also something about that car…it just sends goose-bumps over my body.

Also I don't like the feeling that whenever I do look around to see if a car is following me. I can see my dad looming shadow getting out of the car. However, whenever, I see that I know I am just seeing things because it can't be my dad.

But I have been wrong before.

000

I don't know but I think my luck works like this.

First everything either goes really well and everything goes smooth for a while. Then however, everything goes crashing down. Or everything goes really bad and it get really bad very fast after that.

I so hope this one of those exceptions where it breaks the rule.

I don't know but I found so food on steps of this house near the side walk where I walked along.

I thought I was imaging it but then I heard a knocking noise. I looked up and saw nice lady waving at me through the window of the house and smiling at me.

I pointed at the food and she nodded her head.

I tried to smile as best as I could as mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

She just titled her head and mouths something I couldn't understand and disappeared back into her house.

As I took the food I started to think.

I so hope this one of those exception.

000

I didn't realize mush that happen between that ten minute but it sealed my life for good.

I just remember feeling tired, hungry and wanting to sleep somewhere.

I saw a car behind me and I thought why there was only one car in the street.

I just shrugged it off.

Like my bad luck could get any more bad.

I was so wrong.

As the car slow down I realize that it was the same car that was stalking me before.

Before I got a chance to run someone cover my mouth and pulled me into the car.

I bite the person hand but it was too late as I the car started to drive faster.

I heard the person yelled "OW"

My eyes widen as I heard that voice before.

"Josh?"

"I'm so sorry Netto."

However something my gut told me that wasn't what I should be worrying about but the person in the front. It was to dark to see what my gut was trying to tell me.

The person that was driving slows down and turned around and said.

"Did you really think you could fool me _**Sakura**_?"

I gasped as I saw it was my dad and pinched myself to see if I was sleeping.

"Do you really think you are dreaming?" he asked like aggressive snake ready to find a weak spot to attack.

I screamed.

_**TBC**_

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I am also sorry if this doesn't live up your expectation for what you wanted to happen. Also sorry to add but the next update will take a long time too. Like maybe 4 months sorry.**

**Please review!**


	27. Dead End

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- I know it sounds weird to be caught by her father that way. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- I know right I do hope Josh get his butt kicked. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**SnowCharms-I know right. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti-Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**-**He would probably appear in the story in about maybe about 2 chapter later on and maybe he might save her. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- Maybe but I don't think so he would save her so fast. Maybe a little later in the story. ^.~ Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**animefan88tv- I know right. I think you going to not like Josh more in this chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Destiny980****-**** Oh that because I'm not that great in grammar and I confuse the to a lot. Thanks for point that out. Sorry about that. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**A Midsummer Night's Dream****-****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07****- Sorry I can't answer any of you question or I would give the story away. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

WARNING: Josh and Sakura both have every foul mouth in this chapter. They cuss a lot.

Chapter 27: Dead End

The darkness surrounds me like a self-made prison. The windows were sealed up tight that I felt like I was going to suffocate to death before I even got a change to escape. There was no light not even the headlights of the car were on even though it should be. I trace my fingers around where I felt I thought the lock of the door out of the car was.

"You do know that he has control of the lock. Also I know you can't see anything so you can't break the window. So why don't you stop trying to escape. It's hopeless." Whispered a voice to my right.

I wanted so badly to say 'Shut up Josh' but didn't want to waste my breath. I turn my head towards the direction I thought Josh was and send my best death glare at him.

After a few minutes or hours like I know the different of trying unsuccessful to get out of this car _he_ seem to have something in his head that made him think that I was in the mood to talk to him.

"What is your problem?" Josh asked.

What is my problem?!

Did he just dare ask me….what is wrong me?

"The same could be asked of you. What the hell is your problem?! I thought we were friends!" I hissed back at him.

A silent fell over us as I took that as a sign that the conversation over as I went back to my task to try to find a way out.

"Will excuse me for not being a good friend who is a liar, manipulate and _crossover_ bitch." He mocked back.

My eyes wide as I tried to say something but all I could do was let my mouth hang open.

"_Netto_ you don't know how lucky you are."

I clenched my fist as I angrily as I said back to him.

"You don't know anything about me you son of _bitch_."

I am already stress over about what my father might do to me and how stupid I was for even putting myself into this situation. I didn't have time to deal with Josh even though I know that bastard was part of this for so reason.

"You want to know something? I actually feel sorry for you. You want to know why?"

Maybe if I ignore him he would stop talking.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have a family. You take it for granted and you just want more when you have everything. You have father that loves you so much that he is willing to do anything for you. You don't know how to lose everything and then tried to fix everything even though you know that there no hope in the end. You don't even care what you did to us when you ran away. And why did you run away? Because you throw a tantrum because your father didn't give what you wanted."

"Shut UP JOSH! You don't know what I'm been through!" I yelled at him.

"You keep saying that 'Josh you don't what I'm been through!' then stop whining and tell me why for crying out loud what is this big crisis that you been though that made you do this." His sarcasm leaking out of every word he said to me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW….THEN FINE---"

I stopped in middle sentence as I felt someone stare at me. No let me rephrase that my _dad's_ eyes were look at me. Suddenly I didn't seem to have the strength to argue about to Josh to defend myself. I knew if I said anything my dad would just jump right in and take my words to use them against me later on.

"I knew it."

I wished for anything at that moment if I had any luck or anything left that to let me find an escape out this car or something…anything!

However, I knew that I had no luck as I sank to uncomfortable silent.

"At least Syaoran was wise enough to forget you when he realize what a really person you are."

"What?" I asked softly.

"At first I knew that the boy was head over heels over you and I was jealous of him. I mean you got everyone fooled by your big act that I even fell in love you. Then we had the blindfold that you put on us took off our eyes that was such a relief. Syaoran is already moved on with another girl. Actually everyone moved on and nobody even remembers you. You are just a part of the past."

I felt something in my heart break.

NO SAKURA DON'T LISTERN TO HIM. I heard a little voice in my heard yell at me. HE TRYING TO FIND A WEAK SPOT! HE WORKING WITH YOUR FATHER.

I knew that but why did my heart disagree.

Why did feel so alone?

Suddenly a light came out of nowhere.

I squinted my eyes as I let them to try to adjust to the light.

The first thing I saw was my dad's eyes in gleam in the mirror. I couldn't see his face but I was sure he was smirking.

"You don't have to be so formal you know Josh. You can call Netto by her really name." my dad said so causal I wanted to strangle his neck.

Not a bad idea.

My dad seems to know what I was thinking as he turns his head towards me and I saw that annoying smirk grow wider.

"Go ahead _daughter_ and prove to him that he was right about you all long." My dad said as he titled his head towards Josh and then went back to driving.

"Why don't you just shove that speech up your ass. You rot excuse for a father." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" he said.

"Nothing."

Just let it go and use this opportunity to get out of here.

Do I have some telepath thing with my dad or I'm so predictable because right that moment he off the light.

That could explain a lot of things like how he caught me.

How does he even drive in his darkness or is he like nocturnal.

Also is it true that Syaoran doesn't care about me. Not even Touya or Tomoyo?

Crap! Don't think about it.

I shook my head to try and get a clear mind.

"Oh by the way just in case you are wondering where we are going. I bring you to a place where you can be discipline and you can't interfere with things that not you business anymore." Said cold voice of my father.

I yelp as I heard those words.

"That a good way to go, Sir." I heard Josh replied with respect in his voice.

I wanted to laugh bitterly at that as closed my eyes.

Because I knew there was no hope of escaping and even if I did find an escape no one wanted _me._

I feel so alone.

TBC….

**How did I do? Did you like it or did you complete hate it? Anyways I wanted to end this story in 30 chapters but it seem like it might be a little bit longer. Sorry, I sorta of drive my plot off of the story I wanted to do but I made more interesting (I think) than my original plan. I really don't know when I can update but I hope not to long.**

**I want to thank everyone so far that keep on reading my story and hadn't give up on me. I hope don't disappoint anyone in the end of the story when it is finished.**

**So please review.**


	28. Expect the unexpected

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- I know what you mean Josh sell Sakura out like and going on her dad side. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti-Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**-** Maybe in 1 to 2 chapters. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**brightestoflights****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Kitten Meru****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101****- Welcome back =). Sorry for the short chapter I didn't want to rush all my ideas on that chapter. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 28: Expect the unexpected

I watch the sun rise as new day started for people around the world.

Some people would welcome the new day with arms wide open. Or if they are having a bad week they would grunt at another miserable day.

I would have thought that I would be the latter part of the group of people. However, I mixed have feeling today. Today something big was going to happen. Maybe now I could escape or maybe something even worse was coming in my way. .

Again, I believe it was latter part. I mean when I ever got something to go my way. I mean even if it happen it always change for the worse.

I don't remember when I fell asleep but I do remember something.

I was back at school under the cheery blossom tree. I looked to see my mother staring back at me with sad eyes.

"_Sakura_."

I was to stunned that I was seeing her again that I couldn't say anything.

"_My little cheery blossom..._" she whispered.

To sad she put her face in her hands as she started to cry.

"Mother?"

She looked at me as a small smile formed from her lips.

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart. For leaving you when you needed me._"

"It's not your fault…I…"

"_Oh…sweetheart, I know you are struggling right now but I want you to know something._"

"What is that?"

"_That you have people that love and care for you. Also, I will always look after you. Sakura."_

I felt myself stand straighter as I felt that whatever my mother had next to say was important.

"_Always expect the unexpected." _

"What?"

The last thing I remember from the dream was my mother sweet laughter.

000

I was expecting to see a river or some kind of hint to where we were going. However, I couldn't see anything but tress.

"Shit." I heard my dad say.

I look at his direction for the first time and saw something weird.

From the day I was born to now I _**never**_ ever saw him look scared or worried.

Josh seems to be nervous as he looked over my dad shoulder.

"Josh…" my dad hissed.

I looked back at Josh and saw sweat go down his face.

"I swear, sir…I filled it before…"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T YOU FREAKING IDOIT! LOOK YOU FOOL THE GAS IS ALMOST OVER."

There was a strange silence that fall over us. I took the moment to look at the gas level.

Wow, he was right.

I raised my eyebrow at this strange event.

"But…." I heard Josh start to say but stopped when he say the look my dad gave him was an angry expression.

"I guess we are making a stop before we send _you_ to hell." He said as he directed the "you" to me.

Nice way to put _dad_.

I let my eyes wonder to the window as I again try to find a way out.

Maybe I could make a run for it?

I guess so.

What do I have to lose?

000

I swear the minute we pulled over I thought we went back to Syaoran's mansion.

My hope rose until I remember there weren't as many trees that we passed by before when we went to Syaoran's mansion.

I let my eyes droop as my hope was crashed again.

No! I won't give up.

I will find away.

I have to find away.

My dad was two steps ahead of me as he opened my door with caution as Josh came from behind make sure I wouldn't escape.

I let them guild into the new mansion that I thought was Syaoran's house.

I felt my heart twisted as I thought about him.

I wished I told him before what I was up but I couldn't trust him before.

Not that I trust anyone but Tomoyo and Touya before.

However, that changed over time as I fell without knowing I fell in love with him.

I hope they will forgive no matter what the information Josh gave to me.

So as I checked my surrounding around me as I waited.

Because I knew that everyone lets there guarded down once. I just need one of them (hopefully Josh) let their guarded down and I can escape. I could try now but with both them on alert they could overpower me.

So let a smile from on my lips.

000

That time came faster than I expected.

Not that anything that happened today was predictable.

I heard through from basement my dad and Josh noisily leave.

I guess my dad was overconfidence that my door locked was good enough to leave me alone.

He was _**so**_ wrong.

He didn't even lock the door!

I was ready to knock the door down but I thought I should try the knob just to make sure.

The door opened as I walk out.

I knew that I didn't have much time so let my confusion clear out my head as I started to search for a way out.

I don't know why but something pulled me to a room that closest to my right.

I tried to drive my body away from it but it didn't work as I opened the door.

It was my dad's office.

I let my feet guild me straight to the desk and my hand pulled out the first drawer.

I thought that my dad was being really careless as pulled out a huge package. The package looked familiar as I pulled out a letter.

It had pretty hand writing.

I put the package down as I opened the letter up.

_Dear my love,_

_When are you going divorce your wife? I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you sweet lips on my mouth now. _

_Lover,_

_Paige_

My eyes widen as the letter that I was holding fallout of my hand.

That MONSTER had an affair.

I quickly grabbed the package and pulled a hand full of letters.

It varied from letters from Josh and Paige.

However, one letter caught my attention.

It was from that disgusting woman who thought my dad was….hot.

_Dear my heart,_

_I heard you wife died. How unfortunate. Even though I know the truth but I won't tells a soul. I'm glad you found an alibi and good one too. What was her name? Sakura? Whatever the bitch name was it fine with me. Don't forget to pack your things. _

_Lover,_

_Paige_

I knew I was crying before I finished the letter.

So all this time I been blame myself for nothing?

Then what really happened.

My teeth clenched as I tore the letter into shreds.

I let my tears roll down as I started to search the office for the truth.

TBC….

**This chapter and the following are going to be so hard. Please Review.**

**SPOILER ALERT: **Syaoran is coming in the next chapter.


	29. Bittersweet Part 1

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's-fire- I know if it was an anime I think I wouldn't watch it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- I hope this chapter is long enough. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**AngelEmCuti- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****- ****That a good question. No she doesn't. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07****- 0.o can you read minds. All I can tell you is almost all thos question is…maybe. ^^ sorry spoil the plot.**** Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**issiemfriend****- ^///^ Aww thank you. I try my best. I thought that it was too OOC and no one would like it. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**cherrysaksblossom****- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**FlyFly****- Sorry. I just wanted to change the style. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 29: Bittersweet Part 1

It was like digging up my biggest fears from the bottom of my heart.

It was practical all spelled out on this next letter.

_Paige,_

_It was the only way my love._

_From your lover,_

_Fu-Bear_

_PS- Not that I care that bitch had it coming._

I felt sick as I pulled myself together towards exist the door.

I felt dizzy as tried to escape this mental place.

I didn't care as I let my tears go down my check.

I didn't watch where I was going as I bumped into someone.

Before I could fall to the ground that person grabbed my hand and lifted me up a little bit so I could get my balance again.

My eyes widen before the person spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that….."

His eyes wide as he lifted his head.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N"

"Syaoran…"

"…Netto…."

I wasn't ready for rejection as I tried to jerk my hand out his grip.

However he had other plans as he hold my grip.

His bangs were coving his face as he spoke to me.

"Why did you leave like that?"

I didn't know as just stare at him.

"Netto….please answer the question."

His voice was pleasing as I broke down instantly.

"I was scared of your answer."

His bangs were still covering his face as he start to inch closer to me.

"You were scared of…my answer."

He said like he trying to piece some puzzle.

I felt my inside ache as I tried again to get free.

"Please Syaoran….I'm sorry if I….I'm so sorry."

I tried harder to escape his grip again.

He finally looked up at me and his eyes seem to wide in fright.

He lift his other hand as gently brushed away one my tears.

"Netto, don't cry. I'm sorry too."

He let go of me as he step back.

"It's just…I'm sorry too Syaoran."

He looked me in the eye and smiled weakly.

"I missed you."

I ran towards Syaoran as I embraced him.

"I missed you too."

I let my head rest on his chest as cried in his chest.

He didn't hug me back for a split second before he wrapped his arms around me.

He rests his check on my head as he whispered three lovely words that I missed for a long time.

"I love you."

000

I opened my eyes and for a minute I thought I had dreamt of Syaoran…

Then I saw two arms wrapped neatly around my lap. my eyes abruptly went up as I looked into warm chocolate eyes.

He smiled at me as he gently started to rub my check,

I reach for his hand to make sure it was really there.

However, Syaoran had other plans as he took his hand away.

He chuckles as I knew I made a pout face.

He then turned serious as he asked me.

"Now Netto can you explain to me what happen? Also why you're a boy would help too."

I lowered my head trying to cover my eyes before it betrayal my feeling.

I didn't care that it was even Syaoran.

I could let him know how black my heart felt right now and how horrible my dad was.

I suddenly jumped out of Syaoran embraced as I turn towards him with fear showing on my face.

"Syaoran! Quickly we need to let your mother know about my freak of a father…" I yelled but stopped in when I saw how confused Syaoran was.

"What are you talking about, Netto?"

I took a deep breath in as I started to explain myself.

"Did Mr. Fujitaka marry Yelan?"

I saw his expression turn dark as he shook his head.

I sighed in relief as thoughts to start to whirl around my head crashing into each other.

"Then why does he still wear his ring?"

He gave me a look that screamed, 'What-Does-This-Have-To-Do-With-Anything?'

"I'll explain later please Syaoran just answer these answers."

He sighed as he started to answer.

"That bastard is still marrying her it's just on hold.. That is why he still….wait he your DAD?!"

He yelled the last part as he piece part of the information together.

It was my turn to sigh as I nodded my head.

His expression was aghast and then twisted into disgust.

"He your _father_." He said with some much venom that I felt that I was slapped.

"_Did you really think you could fool me __**Sakura**__?"_

I felt my heart pond loudly as felt dizzy.

"NETTO!"

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Syaoran's guilty eyes.

000

"_I'm sorry, Netto"_

_I heard his gently voice say to me._

"_Syaoran!"_

"_He your __**father.**__"_

_I saw Syaoran figure approach me._

_His eyes were full of rage._

"_At first I knew that the boy was head over heels over you and I was jealous of him."_

_I turned my head behind me._

_Josh was there with my dad beside him his arms crossed with smug expression._

"_I mean you got everyone fooled by your big act that I even fell in love you."_

_This time I heard Syaoran said that with some much venom._

"_You are just a part of the past."_

_They both end._

"_I hate you Netto."_

_Syaoran then passed me towards to my dad._

"_That is right Syaoran come to the right side."_

_My eyes full with tears as I saw them walk away._

_I tried to run after them but I could reach them._

0000

"NO!!!!"

"Netto!"

I saw Syaoran by my side.

My pounding heart started to slow down.

However, I remember what happened before as I started to push away from him.

His eyes soften as reached for me.

"I'm sorry. Hahaha…I'm been saying that a lot. However, I'm so sorry about what I said. "

"All of it." I asked.

He looked at me with a perplexed expression as he nodded his head.

There was an awkward silence as we both sat there.

"I wanted to prove my dad wrong."

I didn't wait for Syaoran to say anything as I continue.

"I wanted to prove to him that I could live his world."

Syaoran waited in respect for me to continue.

"My dad----Yelan's….you know."

He nodded as he put his arm around my neck.

"I…Oh my gosh…everything falling an apart."

I started to cry again.

"Touya and Tomoyo helped." I said

Syaoran nod again as he smiled at me.

"I put that together myself."

Syaoran laughed at my expression.

"I---"

Syaoran started but was interrupted when I heard my dad voice.

We both looked at each as I heard footsteps.

"Syaoran?"

Oh no! My dad found us.

Syaoran had unreadable expression as he got up and walk towards my dad.

"Don't worry father you were right."

I gasped as I realized a little too late.

My dad smirked at Syaoran as he put a hand on Syaoran shoulder.

"Really what was that?"

"That Netto was a girl and he---I mean _she_ just wanted to prove you right."

No. I shocked my head. No He wouldn't.

Syaoran expression was neutral as he said the last devastating three words that I didn't want to hear.

"I hate you."

Betrayed.

TBC….

**My fingers are numb. This chapter was so hard to write. Anyways I won't be updating until August since I going away on vacation. Sorry guys. Please review.**


	30. Bittersweet Part 2

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's- fire-Don't worry I'll make sure he get what he deserves in the end. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Thank you for telling me about the center thing. I was wondering if anyone was really bother with that but since only one other person told me about it but I didn't understand what the reviewer mean until you brought it up again. Thanks. Also I'm not sure what you really mean with make it long. I mean how many more pages? Or is there anything you can tell me in detail if it is still short. I want to improve because to be 6 to 7 pages are long and that doesn't include the stuff in bold like the disclaimer and when I reply to reviews. Is this chapter long enough? Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**brightestoflights****- Thank you I did have a good time on my vacation. ^^. I know stupid Syaroan shouldn't have done that. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- That a good question…will the answer might be in this chapter. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- Sorry can't tell you might give you and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07- Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**cherrysaksblossom- Some of your answer are revealed in this chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- 0.o dang girl! *starts running in other direction* Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**13opals- ****Thank you SO MUCH and thanks for reviewing.**

**WARNING/ATTENSION: Violence and swearing. Also I'm change back to Align Text mode. Also, sorry for any the grammar mistakes if there a lot.**

Chapter 30: Bittersweet Part 2

I wonder if my dad ever loved my mother. I wonder why in the world I was born. Why did I have to live in this fate? Was I just there to take the heat whenever dad thought or felt guilty to what he was doing to us? Did he think that by just yelling over the rip that he made between…anyone was going to fix anything. Or was this his way of holding on? Was that why he tried to take better care of Touya but why did he leave me alone?

I wonder again as looked into Syaoran's cold eyes why was I born.

I wonder about so much.

I wonder why I tried.

I mean I answered the question so many times but all I see is a cycle.

A sick cycle with me getting hurt every time and no end to it.

Sometimes I just want to be alone.

To not think about what anyone thinks about me.

I just wanted to be me and no one else.

Not Netto.

Not an abandoned daughter.

Not Touya's sister.

Not Tomoyo's cousin.

Not Syaoran's….play thing.

Not anyone play thing.

Just…

Just for…

Only…

Whoa, I forgot my name for a minute.

Sakura.

What wrong with that?

I dug myself a big hole and there no way up.

If only Syaoran wasn't standing between me and my dad. I would so like to wipe that triumph smirk off his face.

My dad seems to have heard my thought because he walks around Syaoran and grabbed my hand.

"LET ME GO!"

He only held tighter and started to hurt my arm.

"I SAID LET GO!"

I raised my other hand but my dad beat me to it as he grabbed it with his other hand.

"Why do you still struggle? You should know when to back down."

I know I lost.

_I will always look after you. Sakura._

Mother.

_Always expect the unexpected._

"Because I believe in my mother."

Everyone in the room gasped at what I said.

Even I took a couple of minutes to think about what I just said.

I guess I do still have some tools to get out that hole I dug up myself.

However, my thoughts were cut off when my dad slapped me hard as I fell on the floor from the force.

My eyes widen as saw my dad's face change expression into complete rage.

For a split second I thought he was going to attack me full force.

However, Syaoran stopped my dad by grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

He whispered something into his ear.

His expression turns back into a smirk as he walk towards me and grabbed my arm.

He pulled me roughly up as he pulled me close enough that his moth was close to my ear.

"Lucky for you I am feeling grateful and inviting you to my wedding."

I felt a shiver go down my spine as he took this to his advantage and dragged me to car.

I locked eyes with Syaoran and saw his cold eyes look back at me.

I turned my head as let my world collapse around me.

000

I watched a little girl run towards her dad.

He pulled her up and throws her in air.

She giggled as she spread her arms like she was flying.

He caught her as they both land on the ground.

I watched them until they both became little dots in the distance.

I sighed quietly as I started to draw circle on the window.

I tried to push farther away from the person sitting to my left.

"God, stop fidgeting."

I swear Josh has less than a second to fix attitude before…I don't know take my frustration on him.

"Don't pout sweetheart you get to see something amazing happen to your dad."

Does that involve you getting hit by bus or drop dead?

If yes then it is amazing news.

I sighed, however, as I redirected my attention back to the window.

After my dad drag me back to the car and my futile attempts get away I found Josh sitting in the car with a mocking smile on his face.

Syaoran wasn't any help either as he didn't even sit between both us as we enter (force) into the car.

Also, I really didn't want to go back and see Touya's face.

Not that I wanted to see Tomoyo's face neither.

I sighed as I knew that I was in big trouble.

000

It felt like winter here.

Even thought it was summer in every other aspect of the way.

I mean it was hot and could see the pool of my sweat everywhere.

Also everything was blooming in full blast.

It was a great day for wedding preparation.

It was the worst day for reunion.

After the fun ride with my dad, Josh and Syaoran I immediately step foot outside the car and was so relief to get away from them.

However, the moment I saw Touya and Tomoyo I wanted so much to go back inside car.

I would take anything else than to see Touya and Tomoyo crushed faces.

Then turn into cold stares.

The tension was there but no one seems to have notice it expert for me.

I tried not to look at the people in front of me.

The tensions keep on building up until Touya said Tomoyo.

"Let's go."

I reach out and caught Touya's sleeve.

We both looked at each other with blank faces.

Then Touya said with cold and sad look on his face.

"I told you before never to do that again. But I guess you're never learned."

I let my hand slip from my grip on his shirt and watch both Touya with Tomoyo leave into the house.

"Told you so." Said Josh with disdain in his voice.

I step on his foot as I went inside the house and heard the satiating sound of Josh hollowing in aguish.

000

I have no freedom.

I feel like an invisible person is squeeze all the oxygen out of me.

I mean I knew I was going to be trapped in this hell of a place but this too much!

Today morning I woke up and I wonder where I was.

I mean I was happy that I had a bed to sleep on but I remember _**where**_I was that made me want to go back to sleep.

However, someone else had other ideas.

That person seems to be Yelan for some reason wanted me to help her with the wedding.

I mean for her I wouldn't mind helping.

However, that would help Syaoran and my dad too.

I would rather go and spend a whole day with Josh.

Like I said before she had other ideas.

She went to the curtain were closed and open them wide open.

I cover my eyes from the bright light.

"Netto, it's a new day and a new beginning! Time to get up and get ready!"

A new beginning?

Yes for my own how made hell.

I gave Yelan a weary look as I pulled the bed covers over my head.

"Don't want to." I mumble under the covers.

Yelan laughed as she pulled the covers off me.

I groaned as I tried to reach for the covers.

She laughed again as she reached for my hand but stopped.

I opened my eyes slow to see why she stopped.

I saw that she was looking at my arm.

There were marks from when my dad held my arm tightly.

I quickly cover with my other hand.

"Who di---"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok…if there anything you want to tell me then you can you know?"

I'm sorry I don't think you can me.

"Will you cannot marry my dad."

"What?"

Crap! I said that out loud.

I waved my hands in the air as I said quickly.

"Never mind what did you need to say to me?"

Yelan gave me an odd look but then went on to tell me about the errand that I need to do.

Anyways back to the point.

I was doing just that and being her errand boy or should I say girl.

I had to pick up the flowers but I was stopped by a man.

I didn't even know him and he told me I couldn't go.

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Kinomoto told me not to let you go out and stop you with any mean nessaray."

I looked at the man like he grew another head.

"But Yel---Ms. Li told to go to do some errand for her."

You could see who had more power Yelan or my dad as the man seem to back off.

I chuckled to my self as I went to get the flowers.

000

I bit my lip as I sat in living room watching everyone get ready for the wedding and run around like headless chicken.

Yelan was there pointing to place where the table should go.

She seems busy.

Good maybe I should make my escape now.

"Netto."

I looked over my shoulder at Yelan as I turn my head back to the door that only two meter away. If I just lift my foot I will be out and free from this awkward situation.

"Netto?"

Come on just one step.

I could hear foots steps behind me as I sense that Yelan was coming closer.

Crap.

"Netto, can you please help me?"

After the errand that I did she started to make me involve with everything else that had to do with the wedding.

It got to the point that I saw my dad give me a proud smile.

I mean I longed for it for a while now but now it just piss me off like I was doing this for him!

I was doing this only for Yelan.

However as Yelan dragged me to where the table she turn and asked me.

"Do you think this the best place for it?"

And for the umpteenth time I wonder why I wanted to help her.

"Umm…I think so."

She laughed again as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Netto."

Someone called her over as I left behind.

I sighed as I turn to left.

I guess it felt like I was with my mother once again.

000

I really didn't care this time.

Everything is slipping through my hands and I can't seem to be able to hold on to even the little bit hope that Yume gave me.

I look around the pictures on the wall and stopped at a particular picture.

It looked like Sya…. Father?

000

Even though she reminds me a little bit like my mother I still didn't want to do the next errand she wanted me to do.

I remember that she gave that odd look again as I tried to nice decline the job.

"But I thought you guys…cared for each other."

"Once a long time ago I guess but we grew apart."

"I see but I still need you to do this for me."

"But—"

"Please or you can help me with the guest list!"

Even if I hate Syaoran right now I hate more setting up this wedding.

Even though I have been in this hose before I still get lost.

I think I went in a complete circle.

As I felt my irritation start to grow I heard a familiar voice.

"Did she notice?"

Touya?

I turned my head to notice that there was door.

"I don't think so."

Sya…

"Good."

Tomoyo?

I inched closer to the door and stopped not to close to it.

"The plan is slowly working! Darn it! I hate when you are right."

A plan?

"Man, your just jealous that----."

"Shut up! Look I don't care as long as Sakura get the justice she deserves."

What is Touya going on about?

"Like I said before if Syaoran plays his role right then everything will go well."

That voice sound familiar too but I couldn't place it where I heard it before.

"I will even though it hurts me to see her suffer like this."

Did I just hear Syaoran sound sad and anger about the situation I was in?

He shouldn't feel that now!

Not when I need him the most he turn his back at me and left me alone.

Betrayed.

I didn't care anymore about getting Syaoran as I ran out of there.

000

It was the most beautiful day.

The sun was up and the birds were singing.

It was a perfect day for a wedding.

Expect that the bride so deserved much better than the groom.

Also, I feel something much worse than attending this wedding was going to happen to me.

I feel so paranoid that I keep jump to any noise that I heard.

I swear someone was behind me!

However, whenever I turn around there no one there.

I swear someone was there though!

"Netto"

"AH!"

I jump 5 feet in the air and land in a weird position on the floor.

I turn my heard around to see Yelan in the most beautiful dress I have ever saw.

Even though it was your regular wedding dress it look so beautiful on her.

"Can I talk with you?"

I hesitated for a while but I nodded my head.

"Sure, have a seat now."

I got up and sat next Yelan who seat herself on the coach.

A comfortable silence falls between us as I started to play with a loose string from the coach.

I welcomed the silence because I might tell her how much I did want her to get married to my dad.

"Do you….Netto I need to know something…"

She started but stopped quickly.

She grabbed my hand and I slowly moved my head to look into her eyes.

She was about to cry as tears from at the tip of her eyes.

"Oh…Yelan…wait….don't cry!"

"Why can't I?"

Yeah, why can't she cry when she going to marrying that _**monster**_ today.

" I mean…um…"

She giggled as she reached and pinch my check.

I gasped as she burst out laughing.

"Sorry! You are so cute Netto. I guess you're too old for that."

She looked sad as she directed her eye to front as she seems to disappear into a different place.

"You know Netto I don't know why I am telling you this but I don't want to marry him."

I opened my mouth to ask why she was going to marry him than but close it when I she cut me off to continue.

"You can't help who you fall in love it. Sometimes you are so blind to see that sometime you fall in love that you don't know the monster that lives inside of him. Until it too late and you are force to marry him."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

I yelled as I stood up.

Yelan let her eye move towards where I stood angry in front of she smiled sadly at me.

"Netto, did you know love can be a double edge sword?"

Of course I did as I remembered Syaoran's eyes full of love and then his eyes turning cold eyes.

She must have understood as she continued.

"Not only that but do you know love is tested the most when people that don't care about you judge you. Suddenly your love is not what it was once was. You fake smile to each other then it turns to arguing then what once might be the blossoming love then turn into hate. "

She sighed as she let her eyes locked into with my eyes.

I didn't know why but I gulped as she started to talk again.

"I was going to stop believing in love but then I saw how Syaoran looked at you."

She got up as her beautiful dress flowed behind her.

She went towards the door but pause as she turn her heard towards me.

"Society frowns at something new. I saw how you two love each other even though you face so much conflict. Don't let what people think stop you. Love has not boundaries especially towards the person you love. If you know that person is your soul mate than don't let anyone stand in your way. You maybe a boy that loves a boy but don't let that stop you. Don't let anything stop you. Even though I really wanted grandchildren I want Syaoran and you to be happy. So go to him, Netto and don't let you love slip through your hands. Don't be stupid like me. I let my soul mate disappear in front of my eyes."

She then left me alone speechless and my face feeling hot.

I ran towards the door and grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

"Yelan!"

I ran fast as could to try to reach Yelan in time before she made a big mistake.

Also, to tell Yelan that Syaoran and I are _not _in love.

Especially_ boys_ in love.

We were just confused and _thought_ we were in love.

I mean if you love someone you won't treat them like…they don't exist when you share a special moment.

I sighed as I keep up my search through hall way that was close to where I heard that strange conversation between Syaoran, Touya and Tomoyo with the new voice.

Great another enemy to deal with as I remember there was another person to deal with.

I abruptly stopped running as I saw who stood in front of me.

My dad stood against the door with his arms a crossed.

He looked calm but I knew that he was very anger.

"I thought you learned you lesson, _Sakura_."

I started to back away.

"I know that! I didn't do anything wrong!"

In a blink of the eye he was in front me.

He was trying to control his rage but I knew won't be able to so I turn around too quickly as I tripped over my own feet.

Great job, Sakura!

I landed ungrateful on the ground as my dad hover over me.

He was gritted his teeth as he grabbed my shirt.

He pulled me roughly up as he said to me with so much anger.

"Don't mess with ME!"

He threw me against the wall.

He didn't give any time to recover as he pulled me up again and started to drag me somewhere.

"You the one who mess up Yelan mind. YOU STUPID BITCH!"

I tried to get out his grip as he threw me again like a raged doll into the same room I heard the conversation before.

I screamed in agony as I fell to ground.

However, it seems my scream fell deaf to my dad ear as he slammed the door closed and locked the door.

000

I held my head as I felt something cold on my head as reached to touch it.

Dang it…blood.

I slowly dropped my hand and exhaled.

I put both hands to grounds as I struggled to get up.

I might not have anything else to work towards.

Since everything I work for end up badly.

However, that didn't mean I couldn't help Yelan.

She doesn't deserve to go through what I did with my dad.

So with the little energy I had left I went towards the door and started to bam on it.

"HELP ME!"

Even though it seem my whole life went in a huge circle at least it brought me back to where I need to be.

It was here to stop the marriage between a amazing person and a monster.

000

I felt really weak as I tried for the last time to call for help.

"Help…"

I lean against the door and as I lower myself to ground.

My eye lid were getting heavily as I felt myself fall asleep.

I was about completely close my eyes when the door opened.

I hit my head as my eyes shot opened.

I looked into green eyes that looked so familiar.

However, it couldn't be him because it was a woman with pretty blond curly hair. She wore a beautiful dress that hugged her body and showed her curves.

She looked worry at me as she pushed me up slowly as possible.

"Are you ok? I didn't know there someone bleeding in here! I'm so sorry for the delay. A boy gave me this with brown hair and sound so worried! I could see why! I so sorry I didn't cme easier." She said in a rushed.

I barely paid attention as I got up.

My legs were shaking as I walk in snail paste through the hall.

"Is the wedding still on?"

Her eyes wide as she started to run towards where I it was being held.

"HEY WAIT!"

Dang it.

I knew I was pushing myself but I need to do this.

So I started to run too.

000

I can hear voice as the vows seem to reach I think.

Come on Sakura just a little bit more.

I rush as I heard the priest say.

"Is there anyone who thinks that these two are not meant to be say so or forever hold your peaces…"

I opened my mouth to say something but the lady from before said before I did.

"NO!"

Everyone turn around and before anyone could react my dad said with Josh in great horror.

"Paige" my dad said

"Mom" said Josh.

**TBC…**

**OMG! IT'S NOT August the first….shoot time is so mess up. Anyways it seems that I came early than I expected to be. So I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it so please tell what you think honestly. **

**I just want to thank you guys for encouraging me with your reviews to continue this story. If I didn't have you guys doing that for me I would have complete lost faith in this story. **

**So thank you! **

**PS- Don't kill me ****Musette Fujiwara!**


	31. Dance with the Devil

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's- fire-OH now I want to know what you thought but I respect that you don't want to jinx it. Lol, but isn't everything eventually jinx. Lol yes it sorta of boring and I'm gald to something different. ^^ Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Oh, then I am an idiot I guess I am writing short chapters. Sorry about that. Thank you for showing me the difference. I'll try my best and hopefully before this story over I can write a chapter long enough that you like. Sorry again and srory if this chapter short. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**brightestoflights****- I know it is. -_- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Another good question…will the answer might be in this chapter. I know Yelan should do that. ^^Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**Suyi- Yea didn't expect that. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07- Hmmmm…maybe. ^^ Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**death's haunting lullaby****- 0////0 Wow what a compliment! Never heard that before I mean I heard in this story before but never this great before. Thank you. Wow again you got all of that from my story. I mean that what I meant for it to happen but dang you make sound so cool. 0.0 What does p/o stand for, sorry? Yes we are human and thank you for my mistake not be a hindered for your reading.**** Thank you SO MUCH and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Yes all in good time and I'm glad your not going to hurt me. :D Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**sakurahime87**** -****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Joy Ly- Yes I know…poor Sakua. ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**WARNING/ATTENSION: Violence and swearing. Also I'm change back to Align Text mode. Also, sorry for any the grammar mistakes if there a lot. **

Chapter 31: Dance with the Devil

Wait…what?!

I thought Josh mother was dead. It doesn't help that the world is spinning out control. My vision is blurring as I tried to hold on to something. However, as I was suffering with a major headache and blood spilling everywhere chaos boiled over. The world oblivious to this seems to be putting all its attention to the front where Paige walk down the lane and linked her arms with my dad.

Everyone was to stun to do anything as Paige other hand started to trace circles around my dad chest. While I'm sure everyone eyes popped out their head. I took this moment to vomit. I moved my hand that was on my top my head trying to stop the bleeding to my stomach. Everything was getting even more blurry when I saw in the corner of my eye Josh broke from the shock that everyone was still in and move towards Paige. The last thing I saw Josh pulling Paige off my dad and scream at her about something.

000

Warm arms embraced me as I fell into s sleep. However I knew the moment I closed my eyes and fell asleep that my conscious would eventually catch up with me. With all my strength spend trying to tell Yelan about my evil dad I didn't have any strength to fight it off.

It always started the same. Just like the magic act where the person goes into that box and the magician closes the box. Then one by one the sword is put into the box. Somehow the person disappears or did something before the swords would do any harm to the person. However, it same thing I felt but I can't find the exits. Crap, does it hurt as the sword slow go through my skin.

It just little piece of memories but the meaning is so much. The days where I would do anything to get my dad attention like get in trouble. I nights where I would cry myself to sleep and feel so completely alone. To the day I took a stand and tried to prove myself to him. To just end up make things worse.

In the end of the session when I feel my brain going complete numb. I remember the feeling of humiliation over and over again as I watch myself get so easily caught by my dad. That not the only thing that driving me nuts it just when I finally find myself happy everything just has to blow in my face.

As I feel I had enough energy to open my eyes I eagerly did that to suddenly want to close my eyes. Maybe no one would notice.

"She awake!"

Never mind.

000

It seem like Touya and my dad were in a middle of argument however they stop as they turn their attention to me. I wished for nothing more to disappear or if that didn't help then their glare wound kill me not that I was complaining.

"Are you OK, stepdaughter?"

My eyes widen as I look for the first time up and regret it immediately as I looked into Paige's eyes. My mind must have slow down to a stop because I stared dumbly at Pagie for a complete minute before what she said finally sink in. I started waving my hands in front my face crazy as I started to stutter.

"N-N-N-NO! I'm a boy! Wait….I'm not your stepdaughter!"

Paige looked hurt as she gently reaches out and touched my wound forehead.

"Don't worry I think your dad was just stress out when he did this to you. Also you are my daughter don't worry anymore Sakura the bad lady is died now." She said kindly to me.

If possible my eyes widen father as I tried to open my mouth to say something. However my dad took that chance to talk to Paige will actually more like growl.

"Pagie she deserves that and don't call her your daughter. She nothing but a worthless scrum that just need to die!"

That was all it took for Touya to jump my dad. Not only that but I notice fore the first time Josh and Yume were there. Josh's hair was covering his face as his head was down. Yume was looking between us and Josh worriedly. As my attention went back to my brother I felt tears gather on the edge of my eye. Was just me did my brother attack my dad because of me or just because. I hope it was the first one. However, as Touya saw my tear he instantly got off my dad looked anywhere but me.

"Don't flatter yourself I was doing it because I was angry about dad not telling me about _this_." He said waving his hand to Paige behind.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I tried to get up. However I suddenly felt dizzy as I slipped on the floor a little bit but enough to send me flying and hit my already wound head. I groan as I immediately put my hands on each side my head. However, like usual no one paid attention to me but to Josh who took that moment to add to the tension.

"SHUT UP! I had enough with everyone screw my brother and me over! YOU! You promise me the money and I agreed to that. I help you screw Sakura over as you help me get the money. You NEVER told me about HER! I HATE YOU!"

I wonder who the 'I hate you' was for as I felt my wound reopen. Then my dad seem to want jump right in there as he too yelled at…um…at both of them?

"YOU'RE SCREWED! YOU BRAT! I'M THE ONE WHO SCREW! DO YOU KNOW HARD IT IS TO LOVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Everyone gasped in surprise expert for me whom groan again stop yelling your give me a headache. However, I didn't notice that Yelan heard it too who just came in until I saw in the corner of my eye her. Paige took this time to run towards my dad and hug him.

"I knew you only loved me!"

Man, even if nothing else I think see my dad attack both by Touya and now Syaoran just made my whole day. My dad finding a weak spot between Syaoran attacks and grabbed Paige hand he turn his head quickly to get the last member of the criminal family.

"COME ON JOSH! LET'S GET OUT HERE!"

As he did that he pushed roughly Yelan a side as the two escapes. Josh just hesitated a moment before he quickly said something harsh into Yume ear before he ran out towards the other with Syaoran and Touya hot on his tail. As I watched and comprehend the scene that happens before me I felt my eyes get heavy. Dam it I should be the one going after my dad too and stop him. However, as I let my hand touch my bleed head I knew I couldn't do anything. As I slowly fell unconscious I saw Yume cross the room and knee next to me.

000

I felt hollow. Without any emotion to better describe what I felt now as I stared across the back yard behind the mansion. I wrapped my arms around myself as bitter tears fell from my face. I can't believe it! My dad, Paige and Josh escapes without any justify fall on them while they leave me ruined.

Why me?

Why am I the only that get hurt the end again and again? I hate this cycle. I sighed as I something cold touch my check. I thought it was my tears as I ignored it and shut my eyes as I let body shut down. However, I felt my whole body start to get hit by cold liquid. I opened my eyes and gasped at scenery in front of me. Little snowflakes dance in the air as the whole back yard became like a little winter wonderland.

As I watched the snow fall down I try s to remember when I first came here with everyone. I thought we came here in the middle of fall. I let my thoughts drift away with the falling of the snow. Someone timidly tapped my shoulder as I glance over my shoulder. I gave a small smile as turn to hug the person behind me.

"Yume."

He chuckled as he hugged me back. He let his head rest on my shoulder as we stayed in at position for a while. I heard Yume sighed as slowly let go of me. He looked at me wearily look as he turn his back to me. I didn't get why he turn his back to me but as I reached to towards him he step away.

"Why? Yume what is wrong?"

He didn't say anything as he keeps his back to me. As I watch in silence as the snow dance around us I thought about what would make Yume do this. Did he hate me? Suddenly to scare of what he thought of me I let my emotion control my body as I grabbed Yume and turn him around forcedly. I gasped I saw the tears flowing down his checks.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

I shouldn't be surprised I mean with what happened in the morning I should consider this normal but I so use to Yume not talking that when he did just now I felt my legs give out. I fell on the floor and stared lamely at Yume who just started back with solemn eyes.

"I wanted to tell you everything but Josh would get in trouble and he told me not to tell you anything. He said that this was the only way to bring the family back together. Your dad told us that you were a girl and start blame things on you."

He turns his head away from me as he looked at the sky.

"However, as I saw how Josh was getting to carried away with everything. I started to wonder whole was more at fault you or your dad. Then I choose sides and I choose your side. I know you can't trust anyone but I need you to trust me. I need your help…please Sakura."

He slowly turns his head back to me as his eyes pleaded for me to help him. However, I ignored him as I walked around him went straight to the door.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he grabbed my hand.

I didn't turn my head as I asked the question that been in my mind a moment ago when Yume just confessed.

"Did everyone know I was I girl?"

There was strange silence as I watched the snow fall down.

"Yes when you came to this house everyone was told that didn't know before."

I felt like someone punched my stomach as my legs gave out and I fall. When I land on the floor I gave out an anguish cry as tear started pouring my face. I started going to a meltdown. I started shaking everywhere I started say to myself over and over again it's not true. I put my hands to side of my head as I didn't care as I crawl into my wound head.

"SAKURA STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSLEF." Yume yelled as he grabbed my hands from my face.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I yelled as I throw myself away from him.

I keep shaking my head as I felt my whole body start to die slowly. No, it couldn't be over before it began..NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT. Yume tried again to clam me down as I started to hit myself over and over again I felt my wound from my head reopen as I started going even more crazy. Yume seems to think that only way to stop me was to do what he just did that was kiss my hard. Before I could struggle Yume punched me in the stomach. As I felt my world turn dark I heard my brother voice say.

"What the hell did you do, Yume?"

**TBC…**

**Is it just me the close it is to end this story the chapter get sucker. Agh! It is getting harder to writer chapters. Also it's getting shorter…crap.**

**Please review! **


	32. A taste of victory

**I don't own CC or CCS. I don't even own Sakura new name XD. However I do own some OC characters and their names. Also, from this chapter on and so on they going to be a little or a lot of angst scene. So if you really don't like angst just then tell me I'll try to low it. Also sorry but if my romance or blushing scene looks corny. Sorry but it's my first time doing romance or blushing or angst scene. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviewers'**

**Sayoko's- fire-Thanks for the pressure -_-. I hope this chapter live up to it. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**rosedreamer101- Dang it, I swear I wanted to write a longer chapter. To bad it seems that I lack those skills. Another short chapter…sorry. I'm sorry you are confused hopefully this chapter might clear up some things. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- You will know in this chapter ^^. Thank you again and thanks for reviewing.**

**yingfa07- I know! Sakura I felt bad for her too. But things get better ^^. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**Musette Fujiwara- Sorry I don't want to do that. I think this chapter makes up for what happen to her last chapter. Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**sakurahime87**** -****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

**LaLe LiLa- ****Thank you and thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 32: A taste of victory

Something warm wrapped around me as I felt myself being carried inside.

When my eyes felt that it was OK to open them because I thought all will be clear. It wasn't because I was being carried by Syaoran. His face turn towards me as he gave me a small smile.

"I'm gla----"

However, I didn't want to hear his excuse as I pushed him off. However I lost my balance as my stomach groan from the pain Yume did to me. Speak of the devil as Yume, Touya and Tomoyo took that change to come inside.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as the pain seems to go away as I ran down the hall.

000

I knew he was following me. I felt annoyed that he even bother when I knew that his hand was coming near my shoulder. I turn around and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me, Syaoran!" I yelled.

A shock spread over his beautiful feature as his face became sad. He let his eyes wander over me. I felt vulnerable under his stare as I turn my back to him and with thick venom said.

"Leave me alone Syaoran I don't want to hear a weasel explanation."

I started to walk away when I heard Syaoran scream my name desperately. I keep on ignoring it as I slowly started to jog and then run away through the hall way. With one last attempt to talk with me he grabbed my arm as he turns me around. His eyes were gloss as it seems to be that Syaoran was on the verge of crying. My heart was torn between wanting to hug him and tell him that I forgive. The other side bitter, anger and lonely enjoy his suffering. It was the one anger that won the over the battle in my heart as I felt my lips curl with a cold smile. I let an astringent laughter escape my lips as my heart turn completely froze with hate. Syaoran's eyes snapped to my face and I knew that revenge was sweet. He let go off me as he slowly back away. I was so sure that he going to run away crying but he stay a little while longer to tell me what he really felt.

"What have I done? I really thought I was helping you but all I did was cause you pain. I wanted to help you…Sakura. I didn't mean to change you…into a…this." I saw the tears still over his eyes

Something clicks in my head.

"You think I'm a monster!" I yelled at him.

"No..." he groaned as he covered his hands on his face.

Something twisted in my heart it twisted as it grew and grew. I could feel the anger and hate roll off me.

"You know, Syaoran, you should be happy with this new me. SINCE YOU SUPPORTED A MONSTER SO LOOK AT THE RESULT BECAUSE IT NOT CHANGING SOON!" I could feel the tears of hate roll down my eyes.

Syaoran looked at me with wide eyes.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said? I'm…" he closed his mouth shut as if he suddenly realizes he did something he wasn't supposed to.

I let the angry fuel myself as I started to take out my angry on Syaoran.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL! DID YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BETRAY LIKE THAT?"

He stutter to come up with a answer but I didn't give him time. I started to dash away but I stopped a few yards away when I something black caught my eye as I look into Yelan's room.

000

It was weird to see her like this. If you didn't see her blink every once a while you would thought she was part of the scenery. I hesitant took a few steps towards her as I softly called her name. Nevertheless, it was like I slapped her since she jump up from where was sitting and her eyes looked at me with so much pain. When she realizes it just me she gave me a bittersweet smile as she went back to sitting next to chair. I felt awkward as I stood there not knowing what to do. Here was woman that understand what I might been but only a different way. However, I didn't want to put my trust in anyone anymore as I turn to leave.

"Remember what I told you before." She spoke up as her eye gaze into my eyes.

I nodded my head as waited for to go on. She gave me a weak smile.

"I wished you were my child. Netto, do you what Mr. Kinomoto job is?" she asked me.

"He is math teacher." I said as the scene of that unfaithful day went through my eyes.

Her bark laughter made my attention go back to her. She was crying as she cock on her laugher. I didn't what to do but in the end I just stood there waiting again.

"No he is not! He is a financial planner."

I waited for the punch line but I knew that there wasn't one. So where in the back my heard I knew it made a little bit more sense. Since I remember back in my childhood with the really Netto's father said before he left, "Money and Thief". I think Yelan read my thought because she answered the next question that was floating in my head. Why did Netto's father call my dad a thief?

"He is sick. I don't way he need the money but he illegally took money from his client account. I don't know what happen with other clients. However, I know that he stole about 100,000,000 million dollar from me."

She let her head fall into her hands. I knew that she blame herself but I hate to attempt my dad was a cunning monster. I was about to comfort when Yelan suddenly stood up and hit her fist with her hand. Her eyes sparkle with new light. She smiles as she started heading for the door. She stops to turn around to me and ask me.

"I can taste victory! Come on let's get that basted."

Her excitement in her voices fuel mine as I ready to follow her but then I remember the last time I trust someone. She stopped when she realize when I wasn't following her.

"What is wrong?" she asked softly as she approach me gradually.

I didn't look at her as I dance around her touch.

"Don't you trust me?"

I wanted to shake my head 'yes' but I did the opposite. Her eyes soften as she reached out to touch me but stopped half way.

"I trust you."

I opened my mouth. I wanted so much to tell her that I did trust her but to be true to myself I doubt I could trust anyone anymore. Her eyes sadden as she dropped her hand down.

"I under---"

The door bust open. Our eyes expand as two policemen came in. We heard yelling from down the hall as suddenly Touya, Tomoyo, Yume and Syaoran appear from behind the door.

"It's not Netto fault!" Syaoran screams as his panic eyes go from the policemen to me.

Touya smacked his head as he corrected Syaoran.

"He means Sakura. Netto which is him is her boyfriend but you are _**not**_ looking for her. Right?"

The first policeman was a skinny little man. He had short black curly hair. Nonetheless, you knew he didn't trust anyone. His eyes wander all over the room picking up everything and when it stopped on one of us something flash through his eyes. His partner on the other hand was tall and well-build. He had nice long blond hair that ended near his shoulder. His eyes were bright blue and it pulls your soul in that you want to confess everything you did wrong. I almost did but I caught myself. Did I mention the killer smile and how his uniform looks nice on him?

I could hear snickering from behind them and a grunt. I tried really hard to move my eyes away from him but I couldn't. They keep on snickering but they stopped when the blond hair handsome partner gave them a stern look.

"Sweet, you are drooling." Yelen giggled as she pointed to my mouth.

I quickly wiped my mouth and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Anyways my name is George and this Edward." Said the little man as waved his hand to the side.

I didn't really care what George was going to say. What I really want was get more information on Edward. Edward's eyes lock with me mine as gave me smile. I don't what came over me as I felt like fainting.

"Netto, do you know where Mr. Kinomoto?"

Why did my mouth fail me again? I mean this could be my chance to get revenge from my dad. Most importantly _**Edward**_ asked me!

"You just missed him he just ran away from here not that many days ago." Said Yelan resentment not masked in her voice.

Both of the men looked really pissed off as George push through the crowd behind him. Edward 'thanked' us as he followed his partner.

"Wait! Yelan knows where he might be." I said finally.

I gave Yelan a pleading look as George came back and Edward gave me another smile. She didn't hide the mischievous look from her eyes as she winked at me.

"Sorry I forgot that I think I do know where he is."

"Thanks, ma'am and Netto."

I could hear Gergoe mumble, "Why did you tell us before."

Gosh, I could feel myself get dizzy as Edwards eyes were on me. Before I could fall Edward wrapped his arms around me. He gave me another killer smile as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry I like girls but I think you are pretty cute for a boy."

He winked at me as made sure I could stand on my own. Stupid mouth could only hang open as Edward turn his attention back to Yelan. BUT I AM A GIRL! My eyes lingered on Edward as I though why did my disguise have to work now. Stupid hormones work for cry out loud!

"He not that great you know." I heard Syaoran whisper into my ear.

I ignored him as I said so only Syaoran could hear me.

"At least is he on my _**side.**_"

I knew Syaoran wanted to say more but I walked away from him and stood next to Edward. From the comer from my eye I could see my brother and cousin stand next to him. I couldn't make out the words but I think I knew what he going to say. I agreed with him.

"Don't push her man. You be lucky enough if she trust you or anyone of us anymore."

**TBC…**

**It might take longer to write the next chapter since I have school. So if I don't update by next month sorry school has to take a first priority. **

**Review! **


	33. Author note

First of all I am so sorry for not putting this up early. I have a lot excuse as to why I didn't update for so long. After I wrote chapter 32 I started to write chapter 33 and it didn't turn out the way I planned it. Actually I planned out this whole story but nothing went as planned. I mean when I planned it didn't have as many of the scenes that I added in later on. Also I just kept on writing chapter 33 over and over again up to the point that I lost inspiration for this story completely. Then after that I had so much stress in school. Now I am University I have even more stress that I felt like stopping writing all together. Anyways I will completely understand if you want leave this story completely but if want to hold on for a while longer I will probably and hopefully ends this story. I don't know when I will be able to finish it but I am hoping in this year. However, I can't guarantee that.

I am thankful for all your guys faith in and reading this story up until now. I'm impressed to tell you the truth I didn't really expect it get so much attention.

Anyways I was hoping for a favor not that I deserve it. However, I want you to be brutal honest with me should I continue this story? If so would you mind that long wait? If not then should I stop the story all together and not even bothering updating anymore? I still had the first version of chapter 33 that I wrote a while ago do you want me to put it up and see where it goes?

Again I sorry but I felt I need to tell you guys something.

Thank you for all that stayed up until now and sorry for disappointing you.


End file.
